


Banging Beats

by mushi0131



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Meeting, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi0131/pseuds/mushi0131
Summary: All Lucy wanted was to go to the concert with someone. Her friends were busy, so she had to look outside of her inner circle. She wasn't too picky, as long as they agreed to accompany her to the event and weren't creepy. When she found the guy she wanted to go with, she quickly realized she might have been in over her head with this one. Modern AU.





	1. Proposition

**Happy NALU day!**

**I wanted to write a one-shot for nalu day, but this idea quickly grew into a multi-chapter story. So, you get chapter one for nalu day! :) I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Rated M for foul language, adult situations, and sexual content in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Proposition**

Lucy frowned as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "That's the last one," she mumbled to herself, mentally crossing a name off the list. "Now what am I going to do?"

She wanted to see her favorite band, Fairy Tail, in concert for ages, and now they were finally coming near her town. Well, it was a three hour drive, but Lucy was more than willing to make it. She just had one problem.

She didn't want to go alone.

It seemed like she could solve her problems easily. She had a lot of friends, so why not just ask one of them to go with her? However, that plan didn't exactly work either.

Every single one of her friends was either busy, or didn't enjoy that type of music.

Lucy couldn't completely blame them. At first glance, she didn't look the type to enjoy heavy metal music. However, that didn't stop her from cranking the volume all the way up and headbanging when the moment felt right.

She was a closet metalhead who just wanted to see her favorite band live. She knew the option of going alone was there, but she didn't like it. Not to be conceited, but Lucy knew she was pretty. It put her at a disadvantage some times when it came to male attention.

She could only imagine what would happen at a concert, considering the majority of metalheads were guys, and most of them enjoyed drinking. She didn't want to get herself into a situation that made her uncomfortable.

Hell, she had been tossed around and groped a few times before at past concerts, and that was when she had friends with her! She didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't have a friend there to help her out.

Sighing, Lucy gathered her supplies for class before heading out of her dorm. She quickly made her way across the campus towards the science building, not wanting to be late.

* * *

While the teacher continued with his lecture, Lucy alternated between taking notes and browsing the internet on her laptop. Tickets were still on sale, meaning she still had a chance to go. The concert was two weeks away though, so she had to make a decision fast.

She hated waiting until the last minute, but in her defense, she didn't find out about this tour until a week ago. Since then, she had been scrambling to find someone to go with.

Levy and Gajeel were visiting Levy's parents that weekend, Erza and Jellal were going out of town, and Juvia didn't like that type of music. She had a few other friends who she didn't hang out with as much, but even they couldn't go.

 _'I'm surprised Loke didn't take me up on my offer...'_  He had been asking Lucy out on dates for the better part of this last semester, but she turned him down every time. When she finally asked him to hang out - _as friends_ , he said he met a girl he really liked, and apparently going to a concert with Lucy would be 'too tempting'.

She didn't know why he couldn't just keep it in his pants. It wasn't like she was going to jump into bed with him anyway. She just wanted a concert buddy. Was that really too much to ask for?

Lucy zoned back into the lecture, knowing she would have to figure out something after class ended. She wasn't going to learn if she spent all her time thinking about an event she may or may not go to.

By the time class let out, Lucy's mind was nearly numb. She barely grasped the concept of what the teacher was saying, hoping her notes would help her when it came time for the next test.

As Lucy started making her way out of the classroom with everyone else, her eyes caught sight of something familiar. She did a double take, her eyes widening when she saw the symbol of her favorite band on someone's backpack. She looked up, seeing the left side of a guy's face who wore the Fairy Tail bag.

A lump formed in her throat as her heart started pounding. Tan skin complimented the messy, pink spikes on top of his head. His eyes were dark, their color unknown due to their distance. From what she could tell, he had a lean figure. His jacket looked slightly baggy while his dark jeans hugged his legs just right. Not too loose, but not too tight.

She had to force herself to swallow when her eyes flitted to his firm backside, her pulse racing as she bit her bottom lip.  _'Damn,'_  she thought, admiring his ass for way longer than was socially acceptable. She knew what the saying meant before, but now she really  _felt_  it.

She hated to see him go, but she loved to watch him leave, his hips giving a slight sway with each step.

Lucy was mesmerized as he walked up the stairs and out the door. Only then did she blink, realizing he actually left.  _'Shit!'_

She squirmed in place while waiting for the line in front of her to move forward, wishing she had exited on the opposite side of the aisle now.  _'Fuck it.'_  Lucy cut across an aisle, now leaving out of the same doors the mystery guy went though.  _'Where is he?'_

Lucy rushed down the halls of the science building, anxiety quickly bubbling up in her chest. This wasn't like her. She didn't single out men then try to talk to them. She didn't know what she was supposed to say when she found him.

_'If I find him! How big is this stupid building?!'_

Lucy went outside, a gust of hot air fanning over her face immediately. She forgot it was summer, the air conditioner inside keeping her cold. Shaking the thought away, Lucy looked for the guy, her head snapping left and right until her eyes landed on that same shade of pink, about thirty feet in front of her.

He was sitting at a bench, pulling out a pair of headphones before popping one in his left ear. She started walking towards him as he put in the other one. She watched as he secured it before pulling out what appeared to be a notebook.

Lucy already hated what she was about to do. She easily recognized that he didn't want to be disturbed, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to talk to him before she either missed her chance or chickened out.

She had to see that concert, and now there was a chance she might not have to go alone.

"Hey," Lucy said as she tapped on his left shoulder, causing him to jolt.

He yanked out his left bud before looking up, his gorgeous dark green eyes finding hers. She could see his entire face now, her breath hitching as she took in his features.

An angry, jagged scar ran over his right cheek, starting from his jawline and tapering off an inch under his right eye. Half of the right side of his head was shaven while the rest of his pink locks flowed upwards or to the left side of his head. She recognized his haircut as a half-undercut.

He had three piercings in his right ear, two silver bands adorning the shell of his ear while the third was his standard lobe, taking the shape of a long, silver, upside down pyramid.

She hoped she didn't offend him by staring, because honestly, that wasn't her intention. His appearance had caught her off guard, but in a good way.

He was the epitome of beauty. She actually felt herself a little envious, wishing she had that sun-kissed colored skin and stunning emerald eyes.

"Hello?" he spoke, and she swore her heart flipped in her chest.

"Whoa," she whispered, blinking a few times to clear her head. She was tempted to look away from him while she talked, afraid she might get captivated again.

The man furrowed his pink brows as he leaned a few inches back. "You okay?"

"Yes," Lucy blurted out, her chest tightening as his voice thrummed through her mind.  _'Even his voice is sexy!'_

Her eyes fell to his lips, a shiver running down her spine when she saw a silver and black ring on the right side of his bottom lip.  _'I'm in trouble,'_  she thought, knowing piercings were one of her weaknesses. She was always a sucker for them,  _literally_.

She let silence fall between them, forgetting momentarily that she was the one who interrupted him before reality hit her. "Oh! Right, umm..." Normally Lucy didn't get tongue-tied, but she also didn't normally approach strangers. "Hi, umm, you— you're b-backpack is— Can you close your eyes?"

He blinked at her, dark lashes only making her knees weak. "What?"

Lucy gulped, feeling her face burn up. She wasn't prepared for this. He was dripping with good looks, and here she was making a fool out of herself. She had only managed to say one sentence correctly, and truthfully, it sounded more like an insult.

"They're distracting," she murmured, her throat feeling tight as she looked off to the side, his wild pink locks still in view. "Sorry, fuck. I'm not normally like this, I promise."

"What are you normally like?" he asked, his amused tone causing her to steal a glance at him again.

Bad idea. It was like looking at a rare gem, beautiful and priceless. "Not this," was all she managed to say, and that was iffy. She hadn't even heard herself, lost in his gaze. "Has anyone ever said you have pretty eyes? Because damn, are they distracting."

He chuckled, pulling his other bud out of his ear. "Yeah, a few times." His lips parted and stretched into a wide, toothy grin, revealing his abnormally sharp canines.

She was positive he was going to be the death of her. She was never seeing that concert.

"Fairy Tail," she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "You like it?"

He raised a brow as he looked down at the table, the name of the band in bold letters on the straps to his backpack. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's m-my favorite band." Lucy almost wanted to pat herself on the back. She was doing well to keep her cool for the most part, though her quickening pulse told her she couldn't keep it up for long.

"Cool." He didn't give her much of a reaction, allowing her to breathe. If he did another one of those grins, she was sure to lose it. "Mine too. What's your favorite song?"

 _'Shit!'_  Despite listening to Fairy Tail constantly, suddenly every song's title was coming up blank.  _'Work brain! What are you doing?!'_  Lucy never reacted like this with people. She had seen hundreds of beautiful women and men throughout her lifetime, yet she didn't get flustered by them.

She guessed it had something to do with his overall appearance. She doubted she would be this transfixed if he had a regular haircut and no piercings. Then again, his eyes would be the same, and they seemed to be the thing that kept making her forget things, like how to talk properly.

The man's shoulders shook a few times with a silent laugh as he spun a pencil with his fingers. "Mine's 'Dragon Slayer'."

"I like that one," she said quickly as she nodded.  _'Why am I nodding?!'_  She stopped, gulping as she tried to think.  _'Fuck it.'_

Lucy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she let herself relax. "My favorite is a tie between 'Crimson Lotus' and 'Starry Sky'." She opened her eyes, proud of herself for getting through that.

The man gave her a questioning gaze before asking, "Am I really that distracting?"

Now Lucy was okay with herself when she nodded, admitting the truth. "Very."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I was scared of the dark until I was fifteen."

It was Lucy's turn to blink, her brows pinching together as her lips parted. "What?"

"I also love hot sauce to a fault. I can't eat a lot of things that don't have hot sauce on them, and even then, usually they're spicy on their own."

Before Lucy could ask why he was telling her that, he added, "I cried when I was thirteen 'cause my dad said I couldn't be a dragon when I grew up."

Lucy shook her head, trying to make sense of this. "What? I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well," he started, running a hand through his pink locks, making her wonder for a second if they were as soft as they looked. "You're already getting a little better at talking to me. I figure a few more embarrassing stories and you may be able to look me in the eye for a full minute."

"Sorry," she rushed out, feeling her blush spread down her neck. "I promise, I'm not usually this... Well, bad with words."

"It's cool. One of my exes was like that. Had to tell 'em I used to play with dolls until I was eighteen before they could have a full conversation with me."

"You did?!"

He laughed, the sound music to Lucy's ears. "Play with dolls? No, that was just something I said. But yeah, I really told him that."

"Him?" Lucy repeated, cocking her head. "Oh, you're gay?"

"Pan," he said, voice never wavering as his eyes narrowed. "You got a problem with that?"

Lucy shook her head quickly, feeling her chest flush. "No, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I promise that wasn't my intention. I'm actually..."

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I'm, umm..." Lucy swallowed hard, anxiety washing over her. "I'm... bi."

A few seconds passed before the man's eyes softened. He nodded, gesturing with a hand for her to take a seat at the picnic table he was at. Lucy sat down immediately, blaming her blind obedience on his charming personality.

 _'_ _Seriously,_ _is_ _he even human?_ _'_

"I'm guessing you don't go around announcing it?" he asked, causing her to shake her head.

"No. Do you?"

He shrugged, the white scaled scarf around his neck slipping. She didn't know why she didn't notice that before. "Only when people ask. Not a lot of people ask though, so it's cool."

Lucy placed her hands on the bench, fingers curling around the metal side. "My father doesn't know..." She thought long and hard before admitting, "I'm not going to tell him though. He's... old fashioned. He wouldn't understand."

"Ah, I know the type."

"Are your parents like that?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. She swore she never seen any as pretty as his.

He shook his head, the tip of his tongue running over his lip ring before he spoke. "Nah. My dad took it well. Don't have a mom to speak for."

"Then who—?"

"Third grade teacher was the first," he answered her unspoken question. "She separated me and this other boy 'cause we kept holdin' hands. Said it was weird or something. I don't remember all the details, but I still remember that boy."

"Because he was your first crush?" Lucy asked, causing the man to bark out a laugh.

"I guess, but that's not why I remember him. That little shit stole my crayons. I don't fuck around with people like that."

The smile he wore let her know he was joking, though she didn't know which part was the joke, but that was okay. "I think I understand what you mean."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. In fifth grade," Lucy started, covering her face with a hand. This time it wasn't so she couldn't see his reaction. She was genuinely embarrassed over her actions. "I let my friend hold a CD case for one of my CD's, but I told her not to open the case because the artwork wasn't appropriate for school."

"Let me guess. She looked at it."

She stole a peek at him, seeing his cheeky grin. "Yup."

"What'd you do?" he asked, leaning in as he rested his arms against the picnic table.

She momentarily looked down at his covered arms, wondering how he was able to wear a jacket and scarf in this weather. She was in a thin shirt and shorts and she could already feel herself sweating.

_'Or maybe it's because I'm nervous?'_

Despite her starting out as a train wreck, Lucy found herself easing into the conversation, feeling relaxed around this guy.

"I stopped talking to her," Lucy confessed, covering her face again when he asked her how long she went without talking to her. "I never spoke to her again."

"Are you serious?" He laughed, causing her to laugh at herself.

"Yes. I know, ridiculous, right?"

"I'd say so."

She uncovered her face, positive it was a dark shade of red. "She didn't go to the same high school as me, so I never got to apologize."

He scooted to the edge of his seat, getting closer to her. "That sucks. Maybe you could Facebook her?"

"Maybe," Lucy started, chewing on her bottom lip, "but I think it would be weird after all this time."

"Probably. Damn, that's funny though." He paused as he grinned. "Guess I shouldn't do anything to piss you off. Won't ever get to talk to ya again."

A lump formed in Lucy's throat as she tried to swallow. She thought she couldn't get more nervous, but she was proven wrong when he added, "Can't have that, can we?"

"N-nope. Can't."

She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Was it possible this gorgeous man was actually flirting with her? She bit her inner cheek, trying to conceal her utter joy over the thought.

"Anyways," he started, breaking her out of her thoughts, "you shouldn't let other people make you afraid to be who you are, but at the same time, I understand why you don't wanna tell your dad."

He scratched at the shaven part of his head, as if mulling over his thoughts. "Honestly though, you don't owe him an explanation. Hell, you don't even have to tell him. It's none of his business who you're attracted to. You're more than just a label."

Lucy felt her heart warm, the tension she didn't know she was holding in her shoulders slowly fading. "Thanks... uh?"

"Natsu," he said, holding out a hand. "Natsu Dragneel."

She couldn't help but think the name suited him.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

She accepted his hand, marveling over the natural heat from his body for a moment as she shook his hand. Heat wasn't the only thing she felt. Rough callouses brushed against her soft skin, causing her to shiver. She hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Their hands separated, Natsu immediately grabbing his pencil to tap against his sketchbook. She realized it wasn't a notebook now that she could see it properly, not that it made a huge difference to her. "So, Lucy," he tested the name out, "what brings you to my table?"

Lucy still struggled to hold his gaze, but it was a easier than before. "Oh, umm. I was going to ask if you could talk."

He snickered, his eyes turning sharp. "Think we've been doing that?"

She nodded, feeling a little silly. "Right. Well, I was wondering if you knew Fairy Tail was coming to town."

He raised a brow as his pencil stopped tapping. "I know they're going to Clover Town?"

"That's what I meant," Lucy said, shaking her head. "It's only a few hours away. I want to know if you were going?"

The corner of Natsu's lip twitched. "I'm planning on it. Just gotta wait until Friday when I get paid to buy my ticket."

"What if I buy yours for you?"

Natsu furrowed his brows, the teasing glint in his eyes no longer there. "Why would you do that?"

Lucy swallowed, trying to summon her courage. She decided to just get it over with, seeing as that was the reason she started talking to him in the first place. "I don't have anyone to go with. I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Unless you're already going with someone else. Shoot, your probably with someone." There was no way a gorgeous creature like Natsu was single. No way in—

"I'm not dating anyone," he said, making her brain go dead silent for a moment.

"O-oh."

Natsu chuckled, his hand running through his hair to pull it over towards the right side. "I'm not going with anyone either. I was gonna go with one of my friends, but he's busy that weekend." Clicking his tongue, Natsu added, "Honestly, it's probably for the best."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked, finding herself more interested than she should be.

He shrugged, sounding indifferent as he said, "The new girl he's dating doesn't like me very much. Keeps calling me a  _love rival_." He let out a laugh as he cupped the back of his neck. "I dunno why she thinks that. We only dated two weeks before we realized it just wasn't what we wanted, and that was back in high school."

"She sounds kind of like one of my friends. She can be a bit insecure when she starts a new relationship. Oh? Wait, you hang out with your exes?" The thought seemed weird to Lucy because she had never done that. Exes were just that,  _exes_.

Natsu shrugged. "Not usually. You?"

She shook her head. "I've never ended on good terms with an ex before. I've only dated a few people anyways, nothing serious."

Natsu didn't appear shocked or surprised by the news. "I get what you mean." Smiling, he continued with his train of thought. "This guy's not so bad. We were friends for years before. Seems stupid to throw away that friendship just 'cause we didn't work out. It was awkward for the first week or two after we broke up, but we're good now."

Lucy blinked in amazement. "That's really mature of you."

He snorted, something clearly amusing running through his mind. "Trust me. If you saw us together, 'mature' would be the last word you'd use for us."

Lucy shared a laugh, curious about what they could possibly do to make her think they were immature, but she decided she could ask that later. "So anyways, I've never been to a concert by myself. If you promise to accompany me, I'll buy your ticket. You can't ditch me though."

"Huh..." Natsu looked as if he was considering her offer, but after what he said next, Lucy realized it was an act. "So wait, you're saying you'll buy my ticket  _and_  I'd get to hang out with you all night?" He chuckled, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"If you want, you can drive," Lucy offered.

His green eyes lit up. "Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?"

"Never mind," she said without answering his question. "I'm driving."

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there anything I can do though?"

Lucy didn't have to think long before she nodded. "Just keep me company and make sure no one tries to grope me."

"Has that happened before?" Natsu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can't say I'm surprised," he said honestly. "I've been groped before too. So you're not alone."

Lucy had to press her lips into a tight line so she didn't accidentally say 'lucky people'. When she didn't say anything, Natsu cocked his head.

"How am I supposed to make sure no one gropes ya though?"

She shrugged, slowly releasing the breath she was holding. "I don't know..."

A wolfish grin consumed Natsu's face. "I could always try to intimidate them. Say I'm you're boyfriend or something."

Lucy knew for a fact her face was red. There was no way it wouldn't be after hearing something like that. "S-sure. You could d-do that."

"I gotta ask though, why me?" Natsu scratched over his cheek scar with a finger while he kept her gaze. "Was it 'cause of my backpack?"

Lucy swallowed, heart feeling like it was beating in her throat. If she was more bold, she would tell him his fantastic ass had something to do with it too, but thankfully she kept that to herself.

"That's part of it," Lucy started, hand grabbing at her blonde ponytail, fingers playing with the ends. "It helps that you go to my school."

"Kinda," Natsu admitted, his smile soft. "I only have two classes."

"What's your other one?" Lucy asked, assuming the first was the same class he had with her.

"Art Appreciation and a graphics design class."

She furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "Then why were you in my class just now."

"I audit a few classes," he admitted, cupping the back of his neck. "Wanted to learn a few things without having the hassle of taking the courses. I just like science, but with what I wanna do, I don't really need any courses over it."

"What do you want to do?" Lucy asked, scooting the tiniest bit closer. It was getting easier looking at Natsu, even if his eyes were still as beautiful as before. The more they talked, the more she saw he was just a regular guy.

Well, maybe not  _regular_ , but that wasn't a bad thing.

Grinning, Natsu asked, "Short term or long term?"

"Both?" she said, heart fluttering when his canines peeked out.

"Short term, I wanna be a tattoo artist." The way Natsu said it made it sound like he had no doubts that was what he was going to do with his life. Lucy envied that confidence, hoping she might be like that one day.

"And long term?"

"I wanna own my own shop. I already got a name picked out and everything, even designed a logo."

"What's the name?" Lucy asked, cocking her head when he snickered.

He smiled coyly at her as he leaned in an inch. "Can't tell you that. It's a secret."

For some reason, Lucy really wanted to know what that secret was, but she bit her tongue so she wouldn't let him know that. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" He pulled back, grabbing his pencil and flipping his book open. "Wanna see my latest sketch?"

Lucy's eyes widened, stunned by his enthusiasm. "Y-yeah."

He turned to a page towards the middle, shifting his sketchbook so she could see his drawing. She gasped, shocked by the detailed drawing of a dragon, fire blazing around it's large wings.

"Wow."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Seriously, Lucy wanted to steal some of Natsu's confidence.

"It's amazing. You did this?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

He nodded as he flipped a few pages back. "Yup. Wanna see more?" Before she could answer, he already turned to a new page, this time with a drawing of a grim reaper. "Everyone's gotta have at least one signature grim reaper. It's almost like an unspoken law."

"I see," Lucy mumbled, lost in the shadings of the cloak. "How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was a kid," Natsu said, turning to another page. "My dad taught me a lot."

"He draws too?" she asked, admiring a drawing of a fairy.

"Yeah. He's a tattoo artist."

"Really?" Lucy finally tore her gaze away from the drawings so she could look at him. "That's cool. Is that why you want to be one?"

Natsu nodded. "That, and I really love tattoos."

"This is probably the dumbest question, but I'm going to ask anyways. Do you have any?"

"Yup. Wanna see?"

Lucy didn't know what to expect when she said yes, but she was pleasantly surprised with what she saw. Natsu unzipped his jacket before taking it off, one tan arm revealing at a time. She was thankful he wore a grey tank top, letting her see every inch of his defined arms.

On his right forearm, he had a solid black tribal dragon tattoo. Over his left bicep, he had a tattoo that looked as if his skin was ripped open, red dragon scales revealed underneath. She noted he had a few smaller scars on his arms, but one deeper one stood out under the dragon scale tattoo. She would've asked him about it, but her mind short-circuited when he started flexing.

"It wraps around to the back," Natsu said, twisting so she could see what he meant. The tattoo did reach around his arm, but Lucy was too busy looking at the sliver of back she could see where his shirt didn't cover. She gulped, realizing he really was going to be the death of her.

She had to keep her mouth closed, otherwise she might actually drool.

When he moved again, he made it so she could clearly see his right shoulder, a familiar red symbol inked on his flesh. "You got a Fairy Tail tattoo?" She reached a hand out to touch it, but quickly pulled it back before she got the chance. She didn't want him thinking she was weird. "That's awesome."

"Yeah? My friends said I was dumb for getting it, but I think it looks cool!"

"It does," she admitted, her lips curving into a small pout. "I want one, but I'm too scared of the pain."

Natsu closed his eyes for a second as a blissful smile graced his lips. "I love the feeling of getting a tattoo. It's painful, but in a good way."

"Are you a masochist or something?" Lucy half-joked, part of her wanting to know the answer.

"Nah, but tattoos are different. I love that pain."

"I'll take your word for it," Lucy said, raising her hands in a mock surrender. "I'm still too chicken."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you can swing by the shop."

"Oh, are you already a tattoo artist?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Not yet, but I'm close. I'm in my second year of my apprenticeship. I got a ways to go to get as good as my dad, but I'm up for the challenge."

"Oh," Lucy started, feeling slightly disappointed. "I thought you were going to offer to give me my first tattoo or something." She didn't know if she would take the offer seriously or not, but she wished he would have said it anyway.

Natsu's shoulders shook as he chuckled. "Even if I was, I wouldn't give you a tattoo. I'm worried I'll fuck up if I do a friend's ink."

Lucy's eyes widened as she asked, "I'm a friend?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You seem pretty cool, for a weirdo."

Lucy wanted to whine. She tried hard not to sound weird, but he still thought she was! Instead of commenting on that, Lucy rolled with it. "Are all your friends weird?"

"In their own ways, yeah."

Lucy allowed herself to enjoy Natsu's smile, finding it oddly peaceful, even if it made her heart race. He was too cute for his own good. "So, who were you going to suggest do it then." As an afterthought, she added, "Not that I would get one, just curious."

"My dad. He's the best in Magnolia."

Lucy raised a brow, a smile growing on her face. "I don't know. The way my friend talks, his shop has the best artist in Magnolia."

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu grunted, but his playful smile didn't match his voice. "Who's your friend? I wanna have a word with them."

"He doesn't go here, but he works at a tattoo and piercing shop out in town. I think it's called dragon's place, or maybe it was dragon shop..."

"Dragon's Den?" Natsu asked, Lucy's eyes lighting up a second later.

"Yes! That's it!"

He barked out a laugh, shoulder muscles bunching together as he leaned forward. "That's where my dad works! Who's your friend? Is it Gajeel? I bet it's Gajeel."

"It's Gajeel," Lucy said, finding herself laughing because of Natsu, thinking it must be contagious.

Natsu laughed harder, not caring if he drew anyone else's attention. "That's my cousin! Well, not blood cousin, but our dad's are best friends."

"Wait," Lucy shook her head, slowly coming down from her fit of laughter. "How come he's never mentioned you."

Natsu's smile turned teasing as he said, "Because he's a dick."

That answer made Lucy laugh so hard she snorted, quickly covering her nose and mouth as she struggled to control herself. "Yeah, he can be." When she calmed down a bit, she added, "I don't talk to him a lot about his personal life though. He's dating one of my friends."

"Levy, right?" Natsu asked, eyes going wide when Lucy answered, her voice sharp and low.

"No. Who the fuck is Levy?" Lucy's eyes narrowed, causing Natsu to flinch.

"Shit, I- I coulda sworn she said her name was Levy. Fuck, he's not dating two girls is he? 'Cause if he is, I'mma—" Natsu stopped talking when Lucy started laughing again, bending at the waist as she pressed a hand to her side.

"It hurts!" she yelled, a cramp forming from laughing too much. She looked up, beads of tears in the corners of her eyes. "You should see your face! You were so scared!"

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, brows pinching together. "Did I get the girl's name wrong or something?"

Lucy shook her head as she tried to talk, her voice cracking from lack of air. "H-her name's Levy. I was j-just fucking with y-you!"

After a second of absorbing that information, Natsu started to chuckle. "Damn. You did have me scared. I thought you were really pissed."

"Oh man," she sighed, wiping at her eyes. "Damn. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

That seemed to make Natsu happy, his lips pulling into a smile. "Well, glad I could witness it then. You have a pretty laugh."

Lucy choked when she tried to breathe, thrown off my his compliment. No one had ever told her that before. "Th-thank you?"

"No problem."

Lucy wished she was better at saying what was on her mind like him. Natsu radiated confidence, in his appearance and in his personality.

"So," she started, fighting off a blush, "are you doing your apprenticing thing at Dragon's Den?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. My dad's doing it. Figured I might as well learn from the best."

"You're an amazing artist," Lucy said, looking down at his opened sketchbook. "I'm sure you'll be an amazing tattoo artist too."

"Thanks, Lucy!"

She swore her nerves sizzled when she heard him say her name, the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming becoming stronger by the second.

"Hey, do you have anywhere you need to be right now?" Natsu asked, putting his stuff away in his backpack. "I work at six, but do you wanna get something to eat before then? I'm hungry."

Lucy blinked, surprised by how fast he changed the subject and mood. "Umm, yeah, I can eat." She didn't expect him to invite her out.  _'Is this a date?'_

She shrugged the thought away, remembering that they had just met. However, the way he was able to make her relax had her wishing she met him sooner.

"Cool." Natsu stood up, putting his backpack on, not bothering to wear his jacket. Lucy definitely didn't mind, appreciating the view of his arms and chest, thankful his tank top was a little tight around his pecs. "Let's go."

Lucy swallowed before nodding, following him as they walked through campus. While they walked, she brought up the subject of the concert again. It seemed like the best topic to discuss seeing as she wanted someone to go with, and that someone was Natsu.

"I'm not too much into Sabertooth, but their music's good."

Natsu laced his fingers together before placing his joined hands behind his head, slowing his pace so they could walk beside each other. "I like Sabertooth, but I'm really excited to see Fairy Tail. Hell, I'd go even if they didn't play with anyone else."

"I love their music. I have every album they've released, even the greatest hits one."

Chuckling, Natsu said, "Damn, that's dedication. I have all but that one. Figured if I wanted the greatest hits, I can just rip 'em to my computer and make my own mix."

"True. I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, I get it." Natsu let his hands fall back down to his sides. "I'm looking forward to seeing Tartaros. I saw them once a few years back, but it was for a huge music festival, so there were too many people."

"Crocus Revolution?" Lucy asked, smiling when he nodded. "I went last year! Did you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Didn't have the money to go out that way. Plus, I hate long drives."

"Is three hours too long?" Lucy asked, thinking of the trip to Clover Town.

"I can do that. It's when it gets to be five or more I get, umm, I just don't do well." He left it vague, only sparking her curiosity.

"Where do you work?" Lucy forced herself to ask, hoping it would take her mind off what he said. She worried he wouldn't be okay with the drive, even though he said he could do it. Something in his tone made her wonder if he was trying to hide something, or if he really just didn't like long drives.

"At the shop. When I'm not in class or doing my apprenticeship, I work the front desk. Or I clean up. You wouldn't believe how much has to get cleaned in a tattoo parlor. I almost thought my dad was joking when he told me all the stuff I'd have to do."

Natsu chuckled, readjusting his backpack before saying, "My dad's gonna hire me once I finish my apprenticeship, so I don't gotta worry about finding a job after this is over."

Lucy nodded, humming to herself before saying, "I don't have a job... My umm, my dad helps me out."

When Natsu looked down at her, she thought he was going to say something about her being spoiled. Instead, he smiled. "That's pretty cool. What are you planning on doing after college?"

Lucy didn't know why she flushed. She thought she had gotten used to talking to him face to face, but he kept making her heart race at inopportune times. "Uh, oh, umm. I want to be an... an author."

Natsu's brows lifted as his smile grew. "That's awesome!"

"I-it is?"

He nodded, flashing a glimpse of his sharp teeth. "There's a ton of people who love reading. What type of books are you thinking of? Kids? Mystery? Fantasy?"

Lucy blinked, overwhelmed by his excitement. "I was thinking adventure. It's my favorite type to read."

"Really?" Natsu said before stopping, making Lucy realize they were already in front of a restaurant.

She didn't remember walking off campus. Then again, she found herself getting lost when talking to Natsu. He was surprisingly fun to talk to, easily distracting her with more than his good looks.

"I woulda pegged you for a romance girl."

Lucy shrugged, her smile small as she kept his eye contact. "It's nice to read, but it's hard for me to relate."

Natsu lifted his chin just an inch, as if observing her. "What? You've never been in love before?"

She shook her head. "No, have you?"

He gave her a little smirk as he said, "Nope, but I'm okay with that. We're still young. What's the rush to settle down?"

Lucy's smile grew, feeling her chest warm as her heart raced. "I like that idea."

Natsu acknowledged her with a nod before reaching forward, opening the door for her. "After you."

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she fought the large smile that threatened to consume her face. "Thank you," she mumbled as she walked past him, slipping into the air conditioned building.

Natsu was a few steps behind her, a jolt running through her nerves when he accidentally brushed past her, the back of his hand grazing her wrist. She swallowed hard, thinking once more that this man was going to be the death of her.

But, she didn't think she minded.

She just hoped she made it to the concert before it happened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Concert Buddy

**Chapter Two: Concert Buddy**

Natsu yawned as he stuffed an extra shirt and pair of shorts into his backpack. Even if Lucy hadn't told him they might be staying in a hotel tonight, he still would have brought them. His medication for his motion sickness was pretty good, but it wasn't always completely effective.

He chuckled when he remembered how awkward Lucy had been when she told him about the hotel. She had called him a few days ago, telling him to pack a bag just in case they were too tired to drive. He barely resisted the urge to tease her, wanting to ask her if she was just trying to get him into bed, but she made it clear if they were to stay in a hotel, it would be separate rooms.

She said she was paying, so he didn't mind.

Natsu shook his head as he zipped up his bag. He still couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. It definitely wasn't bad by any means, but it still felt strange to the man.

This amazingly beautiful woman wanted to go to a heavy metal concert so bad she was willing to pay for his ticket too just so he would hang out with her. Hell, even if she wasn't paying for the ticket - _and possibly a hotel room for him_ \- he still would have agreed. It wasn't as if he was above paying for himself or sleeping in a car if they were 'too tired'.

Still, he was the type of man who seized an opportunity, and this one was too good to pass up. He was already looking forward to spending time with her, even if the original reason she chose him was based on his backpack.

In the two weeks since they met, Natsu and Lucy got to know each other a bit. They didn't hang out due to conflicting schedules, but they did text often and talk on the phone three times, even if it wasn't nearly as long as Natsu wished it was. He found he liked talking to Lucy. Despite their rough start, what with her not being able to look him in the eye for a full minute or him having too much fun teasing her, they were becoming friends quickly.

Lucy was no longer going to a concert with a stranger, which was perfectly fine with Natsu. He preferred getting to know her beforehand, not wanting to make this trip any more awkward than it needed to be.

Natsu raised a brow when his phone vibrated. Lucy said she would text him when she was here, but she wasn't supposed to show up for another hour. He checked his phone, frowning when it was a text from the blonde bombshell, stating she was in fact here.

"Damn," he muttered, sending her a quick reply before grabbing his bag. He wanted to take his medication before she arrived so it had time to kick in, but it looked as if that option was off the table now.

Natsu stole a quick look at himself in the mirror to make sure he was ready to go. He wore a black Fairy Tail muscle shirt with gold trim on the sleeves and neck. They didn't match his gray cargo shorts, but Natsu didn't care too much if his clothes went together or not. He was all about comfort above fashion.

His green eyes flitted down, seeing his black shoes. He looked back up, turning his head to the side to glance at the scar on his skin. He wasn't wearing a scarf today, not wanting to risk it getting ruined at the concert. Between mosh pits and drunk assholes, Natsu knew his scarf would be safer at home.

Deciding he looked good enough, he went to the bathroom, grabbing his bottle of motion sickness pills before swiping a bottle of water from the fridge. He gave Happy, his cat, a few scratches on the head before making his way to the front door.

"Dad's gonna check on you later. Dunno if I'm coming home or not, but if not, he'll feed you in the morning too."

Happy didn't respond, not that he thought he would. Natsu walked through the front door, locking it behind before making his way to the street where an unfamiliar silver car sat. He assumed it belonged to Lucy, seeing as the woman was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey," he said, giving her a short wave before popping two motion sickness pills, chugging them down along with a big gulp of water. He didn't notice the way Lucy's brows furrowed, too busy stuffing the pill bottle in his bag before walking forward again.

He climbed into the passenger's seat, tossing his backpack in the back before closing the door. "Morning."

She raised a brow, her voice slightly strained as she said, "It's past noon."

Chuckling, Natsu shrugged before putting his seat belt on. "Close enough."

While waiting for an answer, Natsu couldn't help but let his eyes quickly roam over Lucy's form, trying to be discrete. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her face looking absent of makeup. Either that, or she applied makeup well, making it look as if she didn't wear any. He hoped she wasn't wearing any, knowing they were going to be sweating by the time the concert was over.

Her torso was covered in a snug, light pink Fairy Tail shirt. He had to stop himself from gulping, finding the short shorts she was wearing appealing to say the least. Lastly, she wore plain sneakers. It was a good call, seeing as they would be on their feet the entire time.

Lucy said she got them tickets for the pit, which was exactly what he wanted. He personally couldn't understand why anyone would want to sit at a heavy metal concert, but to each their own. He wanted to be as close to the stage as possible, feeling and seeing the music with as much intensity as he possibly could.

A few times Natsu considered putting his dream of becoming a tattoo artist on hold and trying to get a job working with the band, even if it was as simple as setting up the stage. He always cast the thought aside, finding he would rather be in the crowd than behind the scenes.

Lucy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, but he was too preoccupied to hear what she said. "Huh?"

Natsu looked at her face, seeing her lips were twisted while her hands balled over her thighs. She looked tense, but he couldn't figure out why.

"I asked what you took," she whispered, as if having trouble finding her voice.

"What I took?" he repeated, his brows pinching together in confusion.

Lucy looked down at the water bottle still in his hand, her voice remaining quiet. "I don't want to hang out with someone who does drugs..."

Natsu blinked as he reeled back. "I don't do drugs."

Lucy's tone wasn't accusatory, only curious. "You just took something. You don't have to tell me what it was, just let me know if it's illegal or not." She couldn't meet his gaze, but he doubted it was for the same reason as last time.

Natsu grabbed his backpack, bringing it to his lap before pulling out his bottle of medication. "I don't mind tellin' you what it is." He showed her the bottle, letting her read the label. Just in case, he said, "It's so I don't puke. I get motion sickness."

Lucy stared at the bottle for a moment before finally looking him in the eye. "Oh," she started, expression and tone quickly showing her embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insinuate you were taking drugs. I just got worried."

Natsu shook his head, putting the pills back in his bag before throwing it in the backseat. "You're fine, promise." He flashed her a grin, hoping it would settle her nerves. "I'd rather you be comfortable and ask than not say anything."

Lucy nodded, though her jaw still looked tight. "Still, I'm sorry."

He waved it off, wanting to move past it already. "It's cool. For the record though, I don't do drugs. I mean, I've smoked weed before, but that was back in high school. Haven't done it in a few years."

"I've smoked before," Lucy confessed, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. "But not recently."

Natsu could hear the teasing in his voice as he said, "I would love to see what you look like high. I bet you're adorable."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, her embarrassment replaced by annoyance. "I'm not adorable!"

Despite her words, Natsu thought she was only proving his point. His grin stretched as he relaxed in his seat, thankful the chair felt comfortable considering they were in for a long ride. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. I guess you're not adorable, but you're definitely weird."

She looked as if she was going to say something, but Natsu quickly asked, "So why are you early?"

Lucy jolted, clearly not expecting that question. Her eyes turned away from his, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the steering wheel. "Oh, I umm, I thought we could get something to eat before the concert... If that's okay with you."

Natsu didn't think he could grin more, so he chuckled, loving how cute Lucy was. Did she honestly think he wouldn't be okay with food? It was one of his favorite things!

"That sounds awesome," he said, admiring the way her brown eyes lit up at his answer. "On one condition though."

Her shoulders tensed, but the rest of her body gave no indications stress. "What's that?"

"You let me buy."

It didn't take long before Lucy was nodding, that blush from earlier returning. "I can live with that."

Natsu barked out a laugh, loving her reactions. For just a moment, he allowed himself to imagine what other things she would react to, but he didn't dare test his theories. Lucy asked him to hang out with her and fend off creeps. It wouldn't do her any good if he started acting like the very guys she was trying to stay away from.

Besides, Natsu was okay with nothing happening between him and Lucy. He enjoyed her friendship. The fact that she was absolutely beautiful was just a bonus. He could see himself dating her, but unless she brought it up first, he wasn't going to say anything.

Comfort was the thing Natsu was the most concerned with. He didn't need to be rich or with the most beautiful/sexy person in the world. He just wanted to be happy and comfortable, and he wanted the same for his friends and family.

When Lucy hadn't done anything after he finished laughing, he wondered if she forgot what they were supposed to be doing. With his tone still teasing, he said, "So, as much fun as it is to hang out in front of my dad's house, we should probably get going."

Lucy jolted, the red hue on her face growing darker as she fumbled with the car's controls, putting it in drive before pulling forward. "M-my bad."

Natsu wanted to tease her again, but his churning stomach prevented it. "It's o—" He put a hand over his mouth while he clutched the bottle of water against his belly, feeling the effects of his motion sickness hit him.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, slowly opening his mouth so he could talk while fighting the urge to throw up. "Motion... sick... ness..." He gulped, wondering why his stomach hated him so much. "Pill... hasn't k-kicked in... yet."

"Oh. Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, muttering, "I'll be... fine. Takes... a minute..." It usually took him twenty to thirty minutes before the pill started working completely, but he was doing better now than he would if he took nothing. If Lucy would have showed up when she said she would, he would have been fine, but he couldn't blame her too much.

The idea of having dinner with her before the concert sounded too good to pass up. He could soldier through the sickness, even if his brain thought he was currently dying.

Lucy ended up playing some music. He figured she did it to help sooth him, which it did, but he was more thankful since it allowed him to groan a few times without drawing too much attention to himself.

After ten more minutes of torture, his body started to ease up, the medication finally doing its job.

Despite him feeling better, the two fell into a comfortable silence, Lucy following her GPS's instructions until they reached the main highway that would take them to Clover Town. It took her about thirty minutes to reach the highway, but after that, it would be smooth sailing until they reached the town.

Natsu decided he would be the first to break the ice, asking Lucy how her morning went. He wasn't surprised when she said she was distracted. To him, she always seemed a little distracted, but he figured this time was for a different reason.

"Why's that?" he asked, causing her to shrug.

"Just excited about the concert." She kept her face forward, but he saw her eyes glancing his way a few times. He didn't know if she knew he noticed or not, but he didn't ask, not wanting to embarrass her. He didn't mind her looking at him.

"I can see that. I'm excited too." Natsu was about to ask if she was the type of person who used their phone a lot during concerts to take pictures and videos, or if she was the kind to simply enjoy being there, but he forgot his question as soon as her radio started cutting out.

"Damn," Lucy muttered, lowering the volume a bit so the static sounds weren't too loud. "Guess we're too far away from the station." She twisted the dial, changing from station to station, frowning when she didn't find any good ones.

"Want to plug your phone in?" Lucy asked, fishing out an auxiliary cord from her center console. "I would use mine, but my phone'll overheat if I play music and use the GPS."

Natsu nodded, not needing any further explanation. "Sure. Hope you don't mind my random music."

While he plugged in his phone, he heard Lucy's smile in her voice. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

He pressed shuffle, letting his phone decide what they would listen to. They both chuckled when the first song was by Fairy Tail, finding it ironic since they were going to their concert.

Natsu sang the lyrics in a soft voice, not knowing if he would disturb Lucy by singing. He slowly got louder as she started to sing with him, neither of them hitting the right keys but it didn't seem to matter to them. By the time the song was ending, they were both nearly screaming, the particular song playing being one of the most intense songs there were.

They shared a few smiles during the song and laughed when it ended, clearly amused by their duet. However, Lucy's smile was wiped from her face as soon as the next song came on. While she looked puzzled, Natsu kept singing, not at all fazed by the change in genre. It was "I just can't wait to be king," from the Disney movie 'The Lion King'. He sang it like a champ, changing his voice to match the lyrics.

Natsu felt Lucy's gaze on him as he continued singing, his smile growing when he heard her laugh beside him. She had a really pretty laugh. He peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing her open her mouth. He thought she was going to say something, but instead, she sang with him.

Instead of commenting on it, Natsu sang along. He wasn't one to sugarcoat thing, neither of them had the best singing voices, but the fun they shared was more than enough to look past that little fact. Especially when Lucy was smiling as much as he was. He loved when people smiled, and she was no exception.

Though, one thing threw him off. When they sang, "Everybody look left," he caught Lucy looking towards the right, only to stop herself halfway through before correcting her head.

He raised a brow, but once again, didn't comment. Everyone made mistakes, right?

That song eventually ended, replaced by another and another. Before they knew it, forty-five minutes had passed, them singing the lyrics to each one. Who knew they had a lot of favorite songs in common?

When a song with the word 'hotel' in the title ended, Lucy cleared her throat, her hand turning the dial to the volume so it would lower. "Speaking of hotels," she started, voice sounding strained. Natsu wondered if it was due to them singing so much, but after she said a little more, he realized that wasn't the case.

"I looked up a few that are near the venue. I can still get two separate rooms if you'd prefer, but I can save some money if we room together."

Natsu raised a brow, looking over at the woman who wouldn't meet his gaze. A blush tinged her cheeks, her fingers gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

He honestly couldn't keep his tone neutral when he said, "You don't say?"

Lucy flushed a brighter shade of red, much to Natsu's satisfaction. "I-I would get a room with t-two beds, of course."

Natsu snorted, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Aww. And here I thought you were going for my favorite trope."

"Favorite... trope?" She glanced at him, her confusion written all over her face.

Grinning, Natsu said, "You know, the whole  _'Oh no, there's only one bed. Looks like we're gonna have to share'_. That trope."

He chuckled when Lucy's shoulders visibly relaxed, her grip loosening on the steering wheel. "That only works in fanfiction. Not so much in real life."

Natsu perked up, his focus completely on Lucy. "You ever read fanfiction?"

He was surprised when she nodded, but even more so when she added, "And... write it."

"No way!" He leaned in, completely forgetting about personal space. "What do you write?"

Lucy's flush started crawling down her neck and beneath her shirt, making Natsu wonder if it covered her chest. His eyes only fell to her generous breasts for a second before looking back at her eyes, a light dancing in his own green ones.

"I'm not telling you that."

Natsu pouted, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. "What fandom do you write for?"

Once again, Lucy denied him the answer he wanted. "Not telling."

"Awww," he whined, slumping back in his seat. "Why not?"

"Because," she started, stealing a peek at him before returning her eyes to the road. "You might try to find my stories."

"Of course I'm gonna try to find them." He found himself grinning again, loving the hint of a smile gracing her lips. "Come on! Gimme your username."

"No," she huffed, but her smile grew. If he didn't know better, he would say she liked to be teased.

"Fine," Natsu pretended to grumble, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'mma get it outta you."

"Your grammar is horrible," she said with a laugh, shaking her head.

Natsu shrugged, catching her looking his way again. "Good thing I don't write it then. I only read."

"Oh yeah?" She seemed to mull over it for a few seconds before asking, "What do you like reading?"

Judging by the way she jolted when he spoke next, she didn't expect his answer. "Usually smut."

"R-really?" she squeaked, earning a nod from Natsu.

"Yeah. I don't like the porn without plot ones so much. I gotta have some type of backstory to go with it. My favorite is enemies to lovers, but I'll read others."

He raised a brow when she laughed, thinking she was going to make fun of him for his interested until she said, "I know, right?"

His grin quickly morphed into a smirk, finding that bit of information interesting. "Do you read smut?"

"Wh-what?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

He felt his own cheeks warm up a few degrees, but that didn't stop him from asking, "Do you  _write_  smut?"

Lucy's face had to be burning from her blush. Instead of answering him, she looked down at her phone. "When's the next turn?"

Natsu barked out a laugh, his smirk fading into a toothy grin as he turned his body to hers. "You do! Don't you!" Without giving her a chance to respond, he said, "Now I really gotta find your username!"

Natsu wanted to keep it up, but once he saw her squirm in her seat, he realized he took it a little too far. "Hey," he started, voice softer than before, no traces of his teasing tone present, "I'm just kidding. If you don't wanna tell me your username, I'm not gonna force it outta ya. I understand if you want to keep it private."

He waited, watching as she slowly nodded, letting out a sigh. "Thanks."

Natsu gave her a warm smile, but he doubted she saw it, her eyes fixed on the road. "Don't mention it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Sometimes I don't know when to quit."

"You're fine," she said, finally looking over at him for a second before looking forward again. "Just caught me off guard. Not a lot of people know I write fanfiction."

"Don't like to tell people in real life?" he asked, watching as she shook her head. "I get it. Wanna keep your real life away from your online life?"

"Exactly."

Natsu nodded, turning his gaze to the road. "That's fine." He was going to leave it at that, but ended up looking back at her. "Hey, if I do something like that again where I make you uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell me to back off. I promise I won't take offense."

"I will," she whispered, more to herself than him. A small smile worked its way onto her face before she flitted her eyes in his direction. "But don't worry, you didn't make me uncomfortable."

When Natsu cocked his head, he saw a glint flash through Lucy's brown eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but she cut him off. "Who knows. Let's see how this concert goes. I might end up giving you my username anyway."

Natsu's smile came back in an instant, his heart beating just a little faster as he gave her a nod. "Awesome! I'm always up for a challenge!"

Lucy laughed, the sound being music to Natsu's ears. Speaking of music, Lucy turned the volume up a bit, signalling she was done talking for the moment. He was okay with that. Especially when they started singing together again, the tension he thought he sensed in the air slowly dissipating until it was a thing of the past.

* * *

"You're gonna wanna get over. You're turning left in a mile."

Natsu was currently using Lucy's phone to give her directions. Due to heavier traffic than they expected, they didn't have a lot of time to stop and eat, forcing them to go through a drive thru of a nearby fast food restaurant to get a quick meal on the road.

Lucy used her right hand to pop a fry in her mouth while she drove with her left hand. Natsu looked up, seeing her wiggle her left fingers before looking that direction to get over. It wasn't the first time he saw her do something like that before, her repeating the action a few times since they got off the highway and he started giving her directions.

As Lucy merged, he asked, "What are you doing with your hands?"

Lucy looked over at him when she was situated in her lane, traffic going slower the closer they got to the venue.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, her brows furrowing until he wiggled his fingers, imitating her actions. "Oh, that?" Her eyes returned to the road as she pulled out two more fries, eating them before she explained. "I'm pretty bad at directions. I usually have to remind myself which way's left and right because I always seem to forget."

"You're kidding?" Natsu asked, finding it somewhat cute she got mixed up.

"Nope, it's true." She slowed the car until they stopped, waiting behind more cars that also wanted to turn left. "You should have seen me when I was learning to drive."

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, already excited to hear another story about herself. An hour or so ago, they started talking again, this time sharing about their personal lives. He found himself enrapt with everything she said, learning more about the person Lucy really was.

"I had a little thing I would tell myself to remember which pedal was the gas and which was the break."

Natsu barely held back his amusement, his teeth biting at his lower lip to keep himself quiet as she explained.

"I write with my right hand, so right means go. I don't write with my left hand, so left means no."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing, a tear coming to the corner of his eye when she added, "It scared the crap out of my driving instructor."

"Oh damn!" Natsu wheezed, finding it hard to breathe through the laughter. "I can imagine!"

When they finally stopped laughing, Natsu said, "Hey, you should stop at this gas station."

Lucy raised a brow, doing as he suggested before asking, "Why?"

"So you can get gas and I can go pi— pee." He doubted Lucy would appreciate it if he was too crude in front of her. She might like heavy metal music, but that didn't mean he could be disrespectful in front of her.

She waved him off, smiling. "You're fine."

Lucy pulled into the gas station, parking at a pump before Natsu jumped out. "You should go use the bathroom too. Since it's an outside venue there's probably just gonna be porta potties."

He watched as Lucy shuddered, her face scrunching as she cringed. "Good idea." She was about to head inside, but stopped when she looked back at Natsu. "Aren't you coming too?"

He shook his head. "In a minute. I'm gonna fill you up first. You take regular, right?"

Natsu, busy inserting his debit card into the machine, didn't notice Lucy's face turn deep crimson, clearly thinking of an innuendo that he didn't mean to use. "Y-yeah."

Natsu kept his back turned away from her, getting everything set up before filling her tank. He didn't want Lucy spending all the money on this trip. Besides, he was going to have to get gas for his bike if he took it anyway, even if it didn't take nearly as much as her car did.

When she was topped off, Natsu headed inside, making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. With his sensitive nose, he hated porta potties, doing anything he could to avoid them, even if some of those things were illegal.

What? It wasn't as if pissing on a few bushes was really going to hurt them. At least, he didn't think it did. He never stuck around after doing his business to find out.

When he finished, Natsu walked through the gas station, grabbing a few bottles of water and a bag of chips. He figured after the concert ended, they would be thirsty. This would ensure they hydrated without having to wait too long.

Natsu paid before heading back to the car, seeing Lucy was already in the driver's seat again. He placed the bag in the backseat, fastening his seat belt before they were on the road again, every minute getting closer and closer to seeing their favorite band.

* * *

 

After parking, walking, and getting their bodies checked for weapons, they were finally able to enter the venue. Well, they had to get their tickets scanned first, but it was technically a few feet inside the gates, so Natsu counted it as they made it.

Lucy produced their tickets, getting them scanned so they could enter. She handed one to Natsu, offering him a smile as she pocketed her own. They walked beside each other as they ventured further into the amphitheater, looking at the different booths they had set up. The concert didn't start for another twenty minutes, so they had some time to look around.

However, a good ten minutes of that time was spent weaving through sweaty people. Natsu's nose scrunched at the offending odor. The concert hadn't even started and it was already this bad. He already knew it was going to get worse once things kicked off.

Deciding there was nothing they really wanted to see, they headed towards the pit, showing their tickets so they could get red wristbands that said 'PIT' all around it. Natsu let Lucy pick where they stood. Fairy Tail wasn't scheduled to play until after Sabertooth, which was the first in the line up. When Fairy Tail came out to play though, he intended on making sure Lucy and him were a lot closer to the stage, but for now, he could relax.

Once Lucy found a spot she liked that wasn't too crowded, she looked up at Natsu. "Is this okay?"

He nodded, flashing her a grin. "Yeah."

Natsu noticed her eyes lingering on his lips. He didn't know if she was looking at them or his piercing, but either way, it gave him a nice little boost of confidence. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy Lucy found him attractive, even if she seemed to struggle with it during their first meeting.

He found her attractive too, from her looks to her weird personality. He was definitely going to keep her around after this concert. Even if she wasn't interested in dating, he still wanted to be near her. She was interesting to say the least.

However, he was curious if she was interested in becoming more than friends with him. They seemed to have good chemistry from what he could see, even if they had a few bumps along the road. They were just feeling each other out, trying to get to know the other. Overall, he found himself hoping she was leaning towards the possibility of more than friends, he just hadn't asked her if she was opposed to the idea or not.

Natsu didn't want to ask her now. All he wanted was to have fun with his new friend, even if she looked rather distracting herself, her tight clothes hugging her curves in a way that made his blood run hotter than normal.

He ignored the other looks sent her way. Many men and a few women failed to hide their stolen glances, eyeing the blonde as if she was a piece of meat they wanted for dinner. Luckily for him, his job of making sure creeps wouldn't touch her wasn't too hard. While she was easily one of the hottest girls around them, she was dressed more conservatively than some of the other women in the area.

Some women chose to wear nothing but a bikini top and short shorts while a few others wore skimpy dresses that left nothing to the imagination. A majority of the guys in the pit had already taken off their shirts, sweat beading on their backs and shoulders.

Natsu wasn't shocked or appalled by anything he saw. They were all at an outdoor concert in the middle of summer, the heat clinging to everyone's skin. Hell, even if they were inside, he wouldn't be surprised to find people dressed in hardly anything. He learned a long time ago that some people who went to metal concerts typically liked to dress a certain way, and he was more than okay with people dressing as they wished.

The music playing over the speakers faded out as two men and two women walked on stage, the crowd erupting into cheers and whistles as the members of Sabertooth took their places. The lead singer, Sting, flashed everyone devil horns, causing multiple hands to reach up, mirroring the symbol back to him.

"CLOVER TOWN!" he screamed, making Natsu's heart jump in his chest. He didn't know if it was from the excitement of being at the concert, the fact that Sting was dressed to impress, or that the drummer, Minerva, pounded on her drums to emphasis Sting's intro.

Either way, Natsu was grinning, his own devil horn in the air.

The music started up quickly, Sting and Rogue playing their guitars while singing. Yukino and Minerva sang during a few songs, but mostly they spent their time playing the bass and drums. Natsu had read up about their band in the past, finding out they were all childhood friends who formed a band when they were in middle school.

Judging by the way they all played together, it was obvious they were good friends who loved what they did for a living.

The crowd got a bit wild after a few songs, a mosh pit forming a few people in front of Natsu and Lucy. They were pushed a little back, then forward as more people joined the mosh.

Natsu was more focused on watching the band play, almost missing the way Lucy jolted beside him. He looked over, seeing some guy yelling something at her before she waved him off. Natsu raised a brow, but waited until Lucy was looking forward again before leaning down, talking directly into her ear so he wouldn't have to yell.

"What was that about?"

Lucy pulled away, standing on her tippy-toes so she could respond. He helped her out, turning his head and waiting to hear her voice. "He spilled some beer on my shoe. He was apologizing."

Natsu nodded, looking down at her leg to see her ankle was wet. He frowned, wondering if her sock was soaked now, but he didn't get a chance to ask since the mosh pit started getting more out of hand.

Natsu was able to hold his own, but Lucy almost fell when she was pushed back. Before she could lose her balance, he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her against his solid chest.

Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with a mix of confusion and something else he couldn't guess. She blinked, the emotion no longer visible. He smiled, slowly loosening his grip around her waist so she could stand on her own. He thought when she looked back at the stage, she would take a step away from him, but she didn't, deciding to keep herself pressed against him.

Natsu couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading over his face, liking the idea of Lucy standing that close. Especially when their was more people pushing back, forcing Lucy against him. He chuckled when they finally let up, taking a small step backwards to give Lucy some space.

However, that space was quickly filled when the next song started, the crowd getting wild as the mosh pit grew. Natsu could see a few other most pits form on the other side of the stage, but they were too far away to affect them. They only had to worry about the one growing directly in front of them.

And suddenly, Lucy was no longer in front of him, instead pushed to his right and away from his grasp.  _'Damn it.'_

Natsu struggled to get closer to Lucy, who was currently trying to fend for herself as people shoved left and right. He wanted to laugh when he saw her puffing out her cheeks, clearly not amused with the situation she was in.

When Natsu finally reached her, he wrapped an arm around her, tucking her against him while holding his other arm up horizontally, ready to push at anyone who got too close to them.

Despite the frustration of getting separated from Lucy for a moment, Natsu was having a great time. If she wasn't here, he would be joining the mosh pit, but he could sit this one out if it meant helping his friend. He had promised to hang out with her, and he doubted running off so he could slam himself against other sweaty people would be holding up his end of the bargain.

Besides, Lucy was pretty good company, even if she looked fragile.

For a split second, Natsu wondered just how fragile she really was, wanting to test for himself, but he dismissed the thought. Now wasn't the time to get his head stuck in the gutter.

After one song ended and was replaced by another, the crowd seemed to calm down. This song was slower, a memento to one of their fallen friends who committed suicide a few years back. No moshing took place during this song, but people sang, Natsu and Lucy included.

He didn't realize he held Lucy a little tighter, fingers absentmindedly placing with the material of her shirt by her waist. If Lucy noticed, she didn't say anything, swaying along with him to the music.

The band took a short break, lasting less than a minute as they drank some water and switched out their guitars. Natsu admired Rogue's black instrument, a shadow in the shape of a dragon painted on the body of the guitar. Natsu always appreciated art, no matter what the skill level.

Yukino was the lead singer for this song, taking the center mic while Sting moved to her original position. The crowd cheered when she started singing, her voice angelic despite the nature of their band. Still, it fit together well enough, everyone hollering or singing with her as the song progressed.

Mostly everyone knew how the song ended, the sweet voice turning dark as the music changed. Natsu anticipated another mosh pit to follow the change, but instead he was pleasantly surprised with the turn of events.

A few women started pushing through the crowd, making their way to the spot where the most pit had been a few songs before. One of the girls grabbed Lucy's wrist, pulling her with them as they shouted, "GIRL MOSH!"

Natsu smiled and laughed as the women cleared a small space for themselves, pushing against the people around them and against each other. Lucy was reluctant at first, but soon joined in, laughing herself as she was tossed around by the other females.

While the women had their fun, no males joined in, only occasionally pushing back to give them more momentum. When the song ended, the women started disbursing, Lucy returned to Natsu a moment later as the song changed.

Natsu didn't think twice as he wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her close. She had a large smile on her face, her cheeks burning red from either laughing or embarrassment over what just happened. Not bothering to hide what was on his mind, Natsu said directly into Lucy's ear, "That was pretty hot."

When he pulled back, he saw the tips of her ears were now as red as her face, her brown eyes a little wide but her smile still remaining on her face. He could barely hear her as she screamed over the music, "Was it?"

He nodded, eyes flashing down to her plump lips for a moment before flitting back to her eyes again. "Very."

Lucy's gaze fell away from his as she shifted in his arm, facing the stage again. She made no effort to remove herself from him, so he kept his arm around her, fingers pressing against her waist. She seemed to fit nicely against him.

He cocked his head, seeing the hint of a smile on her face. He could barely see it, but he swore she was biting on her lower lip. He resisted the urge to chuckle, glad he had such a strong effect on her.

Sabertooth played their last song, Natsu guarding Lucy from anyone who came near her while she lightly moved her body to the beat, her head bobbing. He wondered if she would actually headbang, finding the thought intriguing.

Natsu took the opportunity to snap a picture of the band, happy he got a decent picture. It was still light outside and wouldn't get dark for another hour or so, so he didn't have to worry about lighting.

When Sabertooth's song ended, they gave the fans a shout out, thanking them for coming out tonight. "Next up is Fairy Tail! It's been an honor touring with them and Tartaros! We hope you enjoy the show!"

The crowd cheered, even after the members of the band left the stage and the crew came in to change the setup. Natsu finally let go of Lucy, seeing as there weren't any moshes happening now. The only music came from the speakers, softer than the bands since it was only meant to fill the silence while the next band got ready.

Natsu's ears were ringing, but his grin didn't fade from his face. He absolutely loved the atmosphere at concerts. He had been slightly injured at past events, but he always left happy. A bloody tooth or a bruised arm wasn't enough to steal his joy, and he had no doubts today would be the same.

Just as Natsu thought, once everyone realized Sabertooth was really done playing, some people started to scatter. Some headed to the porta potties while others went to get something to drink. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands, not waiting for her to say anything as he pulled her forward towards the stage.

He stopped when they were only a few people in front of them, but he knew they weren't going to move. Every concert he had ever been to had people who stayed at the front the entire show, only leaving when they had to.

Truthfully, he didn't mind being a few spots back. They were close enough to the stage for his liking. He just hoped Lucy was okay with it as well.

"This okay?" he said, repeating her earlier words. He felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders when she nodded, glad she agreed. "It'll probably take what, thirty minutes 'til the next band starts?"

Lucy furrowed her brows before pulling out her phone, bringing up her internet to look something up. "I'll find out."

While she did that, Natsu looked around. People were everywhere, some talking, some just standing around like him, waiting for the next band to start. He could feel himself sweating already, the summer heat affecting him. He had a better tolerance, but it wasn't enough to keep himself from getting warmer.

He knew better than to rely on the sun setting to feel better. Even when it left, it would still be hot. If not from the heat lingering in the air, then from the body temperature of everyone around them. The closer they got to Tartaros playing, the more compact it would be.

Speaking of heat, Natsu noticed a few beads of sweat cascading down Lucy's neck. He lifted a hand to wipe them away, but caught himself. He had issues with personal boundaries sometimes, and didn't want to upset her. Instead of touching her, he asked, "You gonna be okay by yourself while I go get us some water?"

Lucy hesitated before nodding, her hand tightening around her phone. "Y-yeah."

"You sure?" He tried to meet her gaze, but she didn't look up. "I just don't want you dehydrating or something."

"I'll be fine," she said, briefly looking at him before returning her eyes to her phone. "Just, hurry back?"

He found himself grinning as he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Of course."

Natsu made his way to the nearest drink stand, thankful it was near the entrance to the pit. The line was long, but since there were a lot of employees behind the stand, it moved quicker than he expected. Five minutes later he was buying a small water, wanting enough for them to cool off but not too much to make them need to use the bathroom.

When he received his change and water, Natsu headed back to the pit, flashing his wristband before entering. He found Lucy where he left her. However, there was a few more people around, all with their eyes on the pretty woman.

Natsu couldn't help but think how cliche it all felt. All he needed was for one of the guys staring at her to hit on her so Natsu could claim he was her boyfriend and he would be set with the ultimate cliche.

Yet, that didn't happen. Before anyone could try to talk to her, Natsu snaked an arm around her shoulders, feeling Lucy tense under his touch. Her eyes shot up, fear in those brown orbs before she relaxed, realizing it was just him.

"Water?"

She looked down at the cup in his hand, her lips pulling into a relieved smile. "Yes please."

Lucy gulped down half before offering the cup to him. He held her gaze as he shifted the cup, placing his lips over the spot she touched before finishing the water. He honestly thought it would be fun teasing her with an indirect kiss, but the thought of actually kissing her surfaced in his mind, ruining his plan.

He felt his cheeks warm, knowing his face was turning a similar shade as his hair. He quickly let go of her, murmuring that he was going to throw the cup away before leaving, unsure if she even heard him.

 _'What the hell?'_  he asked himself, feeling his heart pick up its beat.  _'Don't start freaking out now. You're supposed to be all badass. You can't let her know you're really a dork!'_

Unknown to him, Lucy had her suspicions that Natsu was a little off, but she didn't let him know she was on to him.

Natsu returned a moment later, stealing a glance at her before pulling out his phone. He tried to keep his voice nonchalant as he said, "Wonder when they're gonna start."

In the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy looking at his phone. "Should be in a few minutes."

When he looked down at her, she explained. "I looked it up on their website. It has a schedule."

"Oh," he whispered, knowing for a fact there was no way she could hear him. His ears were still slightly ringing from Sabertooth's performance, and if Fairy Tail was about to go on, he knew they wouldn't recover for a while.

He was fine with that, as long as he heard and felt the kickass music.

Before either of them knew it, the music over the speakers faded again, four people walking out on stage. Natsu recognized them immediately, as well as many others in the crowd.

They cheered, whistled, and threw up fists to show their support to the members of Fairy Tail, the ragtag group of people getting in position. Laxus, the lead singer said nothing as he walked up to the center mic, his backing vocalists, Cana and Freed stepping up to their respective mics, a bass guitar in his hands and an electric guitar in hers. Mira, also known as the 'She-Devil', took her spot behind the percussion instruments, being the first to make a move.

She blew a kiss towards the crowd, and Natsu swore he saw a dude faint in the crowd.

The first song started instantly, Laxus leading while the others jumped in during their parts. Natsu, along with everyone else, immediately started screaming, recognizing their song as the number one hit to their new album,  _Dragon Slayer_.

It was Natsu's favorite song, so he was more than shocked when he actually felt something since his mind was so focused on the music. Without taking a break from singing the lyrics, Natsu looked down, seeing Lucy had grabbed his arm to wrap around herself.

He looked around, seeing if anyone was trying to mess with her, but when he didn't see anything, he looked back at the stage. The corners of his lips started to hurt from smiling so much. He was listening to his favorite song. by his favorite band, and had this gorgeous person wanting to get closer to him.

Natsu honestly didn't think anything could get better than that.

Fairy tail continued to play, Natsu and Lucy singing and dancing to the music. Of course, their dancing consisted of jumping when Laxus ordered everyone do to so and headbanging to the beat. He was pleasantly surprised to learn Lucy did handbang but only when she was really into the music.

The mosh pits started up, but Natsu kept a tight grip on Lucy, refusing to let her get swept away. In case that wasn't enough, she placed a hand over his hand, interlocking their fingers halfway through one of her favorite songs,  _Crimson Lotus_.

Every song was just as intense as the last, the pounding of the bass coursing through Natsu's body. He was having the time of his life.

By the time Fairy Tail played their last song, fifty minutes later, Natsu and Lucy's smiles were wide and their vocal cords started to hurt. The sun had already set, letting the lights on stage do most of the work to keep the place lit. Natsu had already taken a few pictures with his phone, even taking some with Lucy's when she asked. Apparently since he was taller, she figured he would have a better chance at getting a good shot.

Aside from the few devil horns towards the bottom of the screen, he did his best to take a nice picture for her.

Mira was the first to throw her drum sticks into the crowd, both too far away from Natsu and Lucy to be caught. Next was Freed, tossing a few guitar picks around. It wasn't until Cana came sauntering towards the edge of the stage that they realized they had a chance. The busty brunette pointed in the crowd, all eyes trying to find who she was pointing at. They landed on Lucy, the girl jolting in Natsu's arm when she realized it was her Cana was looking at.

The guitarist threw a guitar pick straight towards Lucy, but some asshole held his hand out, causing the pick to land near her feet. In an instant, people were diving down to search for the pick, Lucy included.

When Lucy stood up, pick in hand, she raised it up, waving it towards Cana. Said girl gave her a wink before tossing out a few more picks, taking her exit a moment later. Someone tried to grab the pick from Lucy's hand, but she pulled her hand back, clutching it against her chest.

Natsu thought that was going to be the end of it, but the guy still tried to grab it. Without thinking, Natsu slammed his hand over Lucy's, growling at the guy while baring his teeth. He doubted the douche could hear Natsu over the pounding that was sure to be in everyone's ears, but his expression seemed enough to alert the guy. After glaring for a solid twenty seconds, he backed off, leaving the area to head towards the other side of the stage. Natsu could tell he was mumbling something, but it fell on deaf ears.

Even if Natsu could hear properly, he didn't care what that guy said anyway.

When the coast was clear, Natsu relaxed his features, slowly letting go of Lucy's hand, not realizing part of his palm was resting against her breast. He was too busy making sure no one stole what rightfully belonged to Lucy.

She turned to face him, her brown eyes looking darker now that the natural light was gone. She held the guitar pick between them, letting their eyes wander over it. It was black with a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol in the center, Cana's signature written over it in silver sharpie.

Looking up at him, Lucy asked, "Is it okay if I keep it?"

Natsu raised a brow, genuinely confused by her question. Was she seriously going to give it to him if he asked? He couldn't do that to her.

Even if he could do that, he didn't  _want_  to do that to her.

"It's yours," he said, hoping she could hear him. Her eyes widened a little, so he guessed she had. "Of course it's okay."

Lucy nodded, stuffing the pick deep into her front pocket, making sure it was secure before looking up at him. "Thanks!"

Natsu furrowed his brows, not understanding why she was thanking him. "There's no reason to thank me."

She shook her head, placing a hand lightly on his chest. He had to bite back the urge to look down, not wanting to startle her and cause her to remove her hand. He found he liked having her touch him, even if it was just his chest.

"No, I mean thanks for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

Natsu's grip tightened around her without his knowledge, his eyes fixed on hers. His voice came out more husky than he intended, lost in the moment.

"The pleasure's all mine."

Lucy held his stare, her fingers curling against his chest as she started to lean in an inch. He thought everything was perfect, as if they were the only two people in the world for a moment. However, it apparently wasn't the right time.

As soon as Natsu started to lean in too, someone bumped into his back, knocking him into Lucy. Her head hit his collarbone as he tried to gain his bearings, sending a scowl at the drunk person behind them who ruined the moment.

"Shawry," they slurred before moving along, walking into a few more people as they made their clumsy escape.

"Sorry about that," Natsu said, letting his arm fall away from Lucy. He ignored the blush he felt surfacing on his face, hoping the dim lights concealed it.

"It's fine," Lucy assured, turning around so she could face the stage again.

They were still close to the gates guarding the stage from the crowd, only three or so feet away if Natsu had to guess. The next band up was Tartaros, which was headlining. They were older than the other bands, but they still went on tours all the time. He saw them a few years back, but he had been too far back in the crowd to really enjoy it.

As long as they didn't move from their spot, they were guaranteed good 'seats'.

Natsu's hand fiddled with the hem of Lucy's shirt while she played with her phone. He kind of wished she would talk to him more, but he didn't want her to think he was needy. He ended up pulling out his own phone, checking his notifications before stuffing the device into his pocket again.

If Natsu still smoked, this would have been the time to have a cigarette, but he gave up the unhealthy habit years ago. He only got away with smoking for about seven months before his dad caught him and forced him to quit.

Looking around, Natsu saw a few people smoking and a lot of people vaping. He hadn't seen anyone smoking weed, but he had smelled it a few songs in to Fairy Tail's performance. He didn't understand the appeal of getting high at a concert. Wouldn't they forget what they saw, or at least have a hazy memory?

Shrugging, Natsu's fingers dipped under Lucy's shirt, playing with a small part of her waist. It wasn't until she started to turn around that he realized what he had been doing, a heavy blush coating his face when she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

_'Shit. She looks pissed.'_

He opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off when Lucy asked, "I'm not imagining it, am I?"

Natsu blinked, clearly caught off guard. "What?"

Lucy's eyes fell to the side for a second before meeting his gaze again. "There's... there's something going on, right? Between us?" She look a deep breath, pushing a lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "I'm not just reading into things?"

Realizing what she meant, Natsu leaned in two inches, making sure she saw the seriousness in his expression. "You're not imagining things."

He saw her trying to hold back a shiver, which only amused Natsu since it was still warm outside. Though, he wished he couldn't see the soft blush on her face. If he could see hers, she could definitely see his.

Then again, it wasn't so bad. Maybe it would put her at ease, knowing she affected him just like he affected her.

They held each other's gaze for what felt like minutes, unaware of how much time was passing. Only when the music over the speakers faded out they realized Tartaros was about to start playing.

Lucy turned back to the stage, not protesting when Natsu wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. He could try to lie and say it was just a precaution, that he wanted to make sure no one bumped into her too hard, but why bother?

He was sure it was obvious he just wanted his hands on her, even if it was somewhat ironic. She asked him to make sure no one groped her, yet here he was taking every chance he had to hug her.

At least he wasn't actually groping her. He wouldn't cross that line, at least not as they were now.

Natsu held Lucy tight against his chest, grinning when he felt her relax into his touch. This concert was only getting better and better. At the rate it was going, Natsu never wanted the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Despite everything that happened, I still like this story. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love going to heavy metal concerts, even though looking at me most people wouldn't guess it. In fact, my first date with my husband was at a Lamb of God concert. :) That was over ten years ago.
> 
> Have you been to any concerts? Any bands you want to see before they stop playing music? I want to see a few more, but most of my favorite bands I've seen in concert. I think my favorite concert was a Five Finger Death Punch one I went to with my sister. It was definitely the roughest I've been to, but it was still a lot of fun. After that I think my favorite would be Avenged Sevenfold (the first time I saw them). Oh! Or the first time I saw Slipknot! That was 8ish years ago, lol. Hard to believe how fast time flies. Anyways, I'm rambling. Let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you!
> 
> Oh, and the little saying for remembering where the gas and brake is in the car was something I do sometimes. I'm terrible with directions. Scared my husband's grandma when I did that for the first time while driving her car, haha.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the ride. If you have a funny/fun/awesome concert story, I'd love to hear it! :D
> 
> Also, let me know if you found any mistakes in this chapter? Typos, grammar fuck ups? Anything like that? I appreciate constructive criticism!


	3. Behind closed doors

**Chapter Three: Behind closed doors**

Another bead of sweat dripped down Lucy's neck, disappearing into her shirt. Tartaros was only four songs in and already things were getting crazy. The crowd was pushing in every direction. Natsu wasn't enough to fend them off, causing him and Lucy to get caught up in it too.

Lucy elbowed a few people who were purposely trying to push her left and right, glaring daggers at the assailants with no luck. Everyone was pushing, so she couldn't pinpoint who was the cause of the problem.

There was one advantage to what was going on, but it still caused Lucy some discomfort along the way. The crowd had pushed her and Natsu forward until they were in the front row, both of them clutching onto the gate that separated them from the stage, wanting to ensure their places. She could hardly breathe for a moment, adjusting to the new spot in the front row.

Well, Lucy was in the front row. Technically Natsu was in the second, standing directly behind her. And when she said directly, she meant it. She could feel his entire body pressed against her, everything from his solid chest to his thick thighs. She wished his arms were still on her, but they were loose around her now, his hands on the gate instead of her waist. If he let go, there was a chance they would lose their new spot, or worse...

They could get separated, and Lucy didn't want that at all.

Besides, it wasn't so bad having Natsu's hands off her, as long as he kept himself pressed firmly against her back. She was relieved to know the semi-flirting between them hadn't been read the wrong way. Lucy could only imagine how embarrassing it would be to find out it was all one-sided. However, even if it had been, she would have respected his feelings and backed off.

Luckily for her, he was at least somewhat into her, and she was determined to see if there could be something more between them. The song playing certainly didn't help deter her new mission, Tartaros' 'Alegria' playing all around her, the music fueling her desires.

The song was about dirty sex, and it happened to be one of Lucy's favorites by them. She danced to the music, fully aware of what she was doing when she started grinding backwards, her ass pressing against his crotch.

Natsu jolted at first, shocked by the feeling. He thought it was an honest mistake, and he was ready to brush it off, but when it happened again, he figured it wasn't an accident. Just to be sure, Natsu leaned in, his hot breath fanning over her ear as he asked, "Are you doing that on purpose?"

He felt Lucy moving, so he pulled back an inch, only to have her look at the side of his face. Natsu leaned in, ready to hear her respond, but instead of doing it immediately, she breathed against his ear, drawing suspense and honestly a little stirring in his loins as her lips grazed his earlobe.

" _Yes_ ," she practically purred, causing him to swallow thickly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Natsu swore he never shook his head harder. "N-no. Just wanted to make sure you knew."

With that answer, Lucy went back to looking at the stage, but her dancing didn't stop. Now that Natsu knew it wasn't a mistake, he started to enjoy it, his cock getting hard as his blood began to race.

The semi-flirting between them escalated quickly after that. People kept pushing, but Natsu leaned into it, relishing in the feeling of Lucy's firm ass against his cock. He wanted to adjust himself, but he couldn't risk taking his hands off the gate. It was slowly torturing him, every second his urge to do something more getting stronger.

He wanted to touch her waist, trace his fingers down to her hips, then maybe tease her thighs where her shorts ended. Lucy kept grinding against him, a fire burning in his belly as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her.

So, by the time the concert finally ended an hour later, he was ready to burst. Even with the thrumming in his head from the loud noise, Natsu still heard her when she leaned in and asked, "Want to get that hotel?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to hoist Lucy up, throwing her over his shoulder as he made a break for it, weaving through the crowd to get to the parking garage as quickly as they possibly could. She squirmed a bit, but never told him to let her down. He took advantage of her position as he walked to the car, his hands secured on her upper thighs, supporting her and feeling her soft skin.

Natsu was full of energy, but that died as soon as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car, forgetting that his medication had worn off by then. Lucy didn't notice at first, starting up the car so they could get out of the garage soon. They had to wait for other people to go ahead of them, but they were patient enough.

It helped that Natsu's erection went away as soon as his stomach started to hurt. Lucy finally noticed, apologizing before grabbing his bag from the backseat. She handed it to him, allowing Natsu grab the medication he needed. However, he waved it off, mumbling as he leaned against the cool window. "Won't work... for a... while... Might as... well... not take... it."

Lucy nodded, apologizing once again, but Natsu waved her off. "It's... fine."

If his stomach wasn't already doing flips, he would have felt embarrassed. He was all fired up, but now he couldn't get a boner even if he tried. He couldn't imagine what Lucy thought of him right now, but he decided not to worry about that, instead focusing on not throwing up in her car. That would definitely kill the mood.

Lucy finally made it out of the garage and on the streets. Her GPS was pulled up, guiding her to the nearest hotel. Luckily, it was only one mile away from the amphitheater, meaning Natsu wouldn't suffer for long.

Once Lucy parked the car, Natsu got out, trying to regain his senses while Lucy went to get them a room. He didn't know how long she was gone, but by the time he saw her again, his stomach was feeling a lot better.

"The room's on the other side," Lucy said, causing Natsu's shoulders to fall.

He didn't think he could get back in that car, his stomach giving him a painful twist at the mere thought of it. However, instead of telling him to get in, Lucy popped her trunk, telling him to grab his backpack while she got her bag.

A small smile worked its way onto his face. It wasn't a big thing, but he was happy Lucy was okay with walking around the hotel for his sake, even if it would have been a short drive. It showed she was considerate, something he admired.

The walk to their room was silent, both of them losing that confidence they had at the concert. It was easy to get swept away when everything was happening so fast, but now things had calmed down, and they weren't sure where to go from here.

Lucy used the key card to open the door, her voice sounding shy as she said, "You first."

Natsu would insist that she should go first, but he was too nervous to protest, slipping into the dark room where anything could happen. He didn't know what Lucy's intentions were. Hell, he didn't even fully know his own intentions. He just knew he liked being around Lucy and that she was interested in more than just friendship too.

Lucy entered a second later, busying herself by turning on one of the lamps on the nightstand. Natsu set his backpack down on the desk, not sure what he was supposed to do with himself. Jumping straight to touching her felt a little weird now that there was no build up, the drive killing the fire that had been burning bright inside him.

He decided to wait and see what Lucy wanted, unaware that she was also waiting for him to make the first move. Natsu went to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling the crisp sheets under his fingers when he rested backwards on his hands. "So..."

Lucy sat next to him, keeping a small gap between them. She didn't lean back, instead keeping her hands in her lap. His eyes went to her lap, seeing the short shorts she was wearing. The urge to touch her thighs crossed his mind again, but he resisted, not wanting to freak her out by going too fast.

"So," Lucy finally said back, breaking the silence. She didn't meet his gaze, her eyes staring at the odd painting on the wall. "H-how do you want to start?"

Natsu swallowed, his heart racing a little faster from her question. Relief flooded him, thankful she still wanted to do something. Honestly, if she just wanted to kiss him, he would be fine with that. They didn't need to rush anything between them if she wasn't ready.

That being said, he wouldn't be opposed to going all the way, he just needed to go grab something if she actually wanted that.

Natsu turned to look at her, seeing a faint flush on her cheeks and neck. He couldn't blame her for being nervous. He was nervous too. Realizing they would probably get nowhere if they said nothing, Natsu shifted his weight to one hand, using his other to pull out his phone.

"How 'bout we try this?" he started, clicking at his screen until music started coming from the device. It wasn't loud, but it was intense, the sound of 'Alegria' filling the room.

Natsu saw the way her shoulders loosened, the corner of her lip twitching into a smile. She finally looked at him, even if her eyes dipped downward once before settling on his face. Lucy nodded before scooting a little closer to him, her hand covering his before she stopped moving.

Natsu bit his lower lip, tongue prodding at his piercing inside his mouth. Lucy's eyes flitted to his lips, her chest rising a little faster as she sucked in a deep breath. He hoped his Adam's apple didn't bob too much as he gulped, deciding to make the first move.

If only Lucy knew he wasn't as confident as he appeared.

Natsu gently cupped her cheek, feeling the warmth from her blush on his fingers. He smoothed his thumb against her soft skin, feeling dried sweat but not caring. He knew he was sweaty too. It was impossible to be that close to the stage without perspiring.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, wanting her permission first. He looked at her lips, hoping she would say yes. He really wanted to feel and taste her lips.

Lucy nodded, her voice sounding just as breathless as his when she said, "Yes."

Inhaling deeply, Natsu leaned in, ready to capture her lips with his. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect Lucy to lean in too, going in the same direction as him to cause them to bump noses.

She mumbled an apology, causing him to chuckle. "It's fine." He tried again, only to end up with a similar result, Lucy's nose pressing into his cheek. Natsu couldn't stop himself from actually laughing this time, finding Lucy's embarrassment both endearing and cute, not to mention relieving. He was worried he was going to come off as inexperienced, but she was proving she wasn't exactly a pro either.

Natsu pulled his other hand free from Lucy's grasp, only to settle it on her other cheek, gently securing her in place. He gave her a smile before leaning in, this time successfully planting his lips on hers.

Natsu's eyes closed as he applied more pressure, mentally smiling when he felt her kiss him back. He held back, not wanting to rush things, simply enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his.

Natsu loosened his grip on her face as she tilted her head, sliding her lips against his. He relished in the smell of her conditioner, even if he could also smell her sweat and the beer that was spilled on her earlier. It wasn't what he imagined for a first kiss with Lucy, but he would be lying if he said he was disappointed.

When Lucy parted her lips, he took that as his cue to do the same, his tongue coming out to gently prod at her bottom lip. She smiled against the kiss before opening her mouth wider, inviting him in.

Testing the waters, Natsu's tongue slowly entered her mouth, sliding along her tongue before swiping at it, relieved when he heard her soft gasp. One of Natsu's hands went to cup the back of her neck, feeling her clammy skin before his fingers teased the locks of hair pulled into a ponytail. He wanted to pull it out and let her hair fall down, but he resisted.

Soon Lucy was massaging his tongue with hers, one of her hands settling on his arm, feeling the strong muscles beneath his tan skin. She had felt those arms around her today, and now she wanted to be wrapped in them again.

Natsu took the hint when Lucy scooted closer, guiding his hand to her waist. He coiled his arm around her, tongue diving further into her mouth to pull out a moan. He felt his cock twitch in his shorts, revived now that their passion was growing once again. It wasn't as fast as it had been at the concert, but it felt more real now.

It was just the two of them, alone in a hotel room with Tartaros playing in the background. Or, at least it  _was_ until the song ended, replaced by a song that could have easily ruined the mood.

It was a song he downloaded for fun, featuring an annoying duck that insisted on getting grapes at a lemonade stand. Natsu swore he had never been so tempted to burn his phone.

Natsu jerked away from Lucy at lightning speed, cursing under his breath as he fumbled to find his phone behind him. He pressed the screen, frustrated when it wouldn't unlock right away. He finally managed to turn the music off, but instead of hearing nothing like he thought he would, he heard Lucy's soft giggle.

Natsu furrowed his brows as he turned to look at her. "What so funny?" Lucy shook her head, her smile making his heart skip a beat.  _'Damn, she's so pretty.'_

Lucy's shoulders stopped shaking as her laughter died down. She placed her hands on her lap, fingers playing with the ends of her shorts. Natsu's eyes fell there for a moment before looking back at her face, seeing she had caught him in the act, if her knowing smile had anything to say about it.

"You just keep surprising me," she whispered, not bothering to say anything more.

Natsu shrugged, deciding he didn't need any further explanation. She hadn't flat out laughed at his face or made fun of him, so he guessed surprising her wasn't a deal breaker.

With the phone silenced and Natsu's blood pumping a little faster, he leaned in to continue the kiss. He thought she might need a bit more warming up, but once again he was surprised when Lucy took the lead, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to dominate the kiss.

Stunned, Natsu let her control the pace set, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what came over her. He highly doubted 'The Duck Song' was the cause of her behavior, but honestly, Natsu wasn't ruling anything out.

"What's... with... the change?" he asked between kisses, voice turning airy as she stole his breath away. If she told him she liked that song he would have scrambled to play it again, even if he thought it wasn't appropriate for the mood they set up. He would endure it for her.

Luckily for both of them, Lucy wasn't turned on by annoying ducks.

"You're... awesome," Lucy murmured against his lips, not giving him time to speak before she kissed him again. To her, Natsu was everything she ever wanted in a partner. Strong, caring, funny, protective, and genuine. He wasn't afraid to be himself, and she liked that about him.

Every minute she spent with him, she realized he was just as weird as her, not some god put on a pedestal like she had thought of when she first met him, blinded by his good looks. Natsu was just as dorky and silly as he was beautiful. Her resolve to see where this could lead strengthened when she was reminded of that.

Natsu decided not to question her logic. If she was happy, he was okay with her reasons. He threw himself into the kiss, hands gripping at her waist to pull her closer, loving the way she mewled when he squeezed her sides. He felt her hands holding onto his arms, her greedy fingers sliding up and over the defined muscles.

Natsu's skin felt surprising soft under Lucy's touch, only a few scars giving away his rough exterior. She traced her fingers over the dragon scale tattoo before going higher, her fingers playing with his shoulders and neck.

He groaned in her mouth, clearly liking the attention. Part of her wanted him to go faster, to push it further, but she was thankful for the pace, fully relishing in every second they were touching, kissing, simply being together.

However, Lucy couldn't deny her delight when Natsu gently pushed her backwards, causing her to land on her back. Staying to her side, Natsu hovered over her, giving her lips two soft pecks before sliding his lips against hers, the cool metal from his piercing making her tingle between her legs. The way his burning fingers traveled over her waist and hips didn't help calm the fire building inside her.

Natsu grew bold as they kissed, his hands wandering up towards her breasts. He brushed his hands against the sides of them, feeling and hearing her moan from the slight contact. Since he didn't get shooed away, Natsu's warm hands softly cupped her breasts before giving her a light squeeze, drawing out a whimper. He decided he  _really_  liked that, giving her another squeeze.

His thumbs sought out her nipples, finding them easily. The small buds were already hardening from the attention Natsu was giving her. He rubbed over them through her shirt and bra, mind nearly going blank when she squirmed, her lips tearing away from his for only a second to whisper, " _Yes_."

Lucy was well aware of the heat flooding her body, her core moistening, preparing itself for what might come. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation, her body pulsing. She still didn't know what they were going to do, but she was willing to wait to find out.

Natsu on the other hand, was not.

After a few more minutes of kissing her senseless, Natsu pulled back a few inches, admiring the flush that spread on her cheeks and neck before whispering, "I have some questions I gotta ask you." He sounded almost pained to bring it up, as if he didn't want to stop.

He didn't. Natsu wished they could keep going without any consequences, but he knew better. He had learned from other people's mistakes, not wanting to make the same himself.

Lucy blinked for a moment before her eyes started to clear, confusion replacing the needy feeling in her chest. "What is it?"

"Are you clean?" Natsu asked, jumping straight to the point. As if she might not understand what he meant, he added, "Like diseases, STD kinda stuff? I'm clean. I need to know if you have something?"

Lucy's eyes widened, honestly surprised he was asking. Hesitantly, she shook her head, pushing herself upwards so she could sit.

Natsu backed off, waiting for her to verbally answer him. This was just the first of a few important questions he needed to ask before they continued.

"I'm clean," she said, brows furrowing slightly as she cocked her head. She knew it was important to know, but she had never had a person stop her in the middle of kissing to ask. "I got tested a few months ago, but I—"

Natsu didn't force her to answer, instead giving her time to gather her thoughts. She appreciated it, needing a moment before speaking again. "I haven't been with anyone for a while."

"You don't have to answer if you don't wanna, but can you tell me how long?" He didn't need specifics. He just wanted to make sure it was before she got tested.

Lucy avoided his gaze, embarrassed as she admitted, "My last partner was August..."

Natsu didn't understand why she was embarrassed. So what if she went almost a year without being with anyone? He just wanted to make sure she was on top of her personal health.

"I got another question for you," Natsu said, breaking through whatever thoughts Lucy was having. She nodded, ready to hear him out. Judging by the way she jolted, she didn't expect him to be so blunt.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked, her thoughts stopping for a second as she tried to process the information. She already knew her answer, but she was startled for a second. She turned her head, looking at the wall as she asked, "You're not going to think any less of me if I say yes?"

Natsu's eyes softened as he sighed. He thought her hesitance was because she wasn't sure what she wanted, causing him to grow nervous. He gently touched her cheek, guiding her face so she could look into his eyes. "I wouldn't do that to you, Lucy. I'm not here to judge you."

Lucy took a deep breath, feeling relieved but still nervous. She bit her lower lip, worrying the flesh as she mulled over her next question. "If we start, but I change my mind, is that okay?"

Natsu nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely." He smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone, giving her a warm, reassuring smile. "I don't care if we're about to do it or already started. If you say to stop, I'll stop. I give you my word."

Lucy didn't know why that made her blush, but it did. She found herself smiling, really liking his answer. She had read too many times in stories where the man thinks to himself that he wouldn't stop after the girl said yes, so to hear Natsu was willing to end it whenever she wanted made her feel that much safer.

"Yes," she said, taking another deep breath. "I want it."

Natsu smiled, revealing his sharp canines. For a second, Lucy imagined those teeth on her skin, causing a pulse of warmth to spread from her core through her body. "Awesome," he breathed, leaning in to give her cheek a kiss. "Whatever you don't want, let me know."

Lucy nodded, shifting her face so her lips brushed against his. "I will." She kissed him, reveling in the warmth coming from his body as she pressed herself against him, feeling more confident about her decision to sleep with him than before.

Growing confident, Natsu moved his lips so he was kissing her jaw, trailing down until he reached the part where her shirt covered her neck. He had been thinking about doing this for a while, so when she didn't protest, he enjoyed the moment.

Leaning down, Natsu sealed his mouth over one of the hard nipples, concealed under Lucy's shirt. He found it immediately, seeing as it was straining against the material. His tongue lathered over the spot, causing her to arch her back, pressing herself closer to his hot mouth.

" _Yes_ ," she moaned, core clenching as her body wished there was something to warp itself around. "Definitely yes."

Natsu released her nipple, only to crawl up her body, seizing her mouth in a fiery kiss that made her gasp. He took pleasure in hearing and seeing Lucy lose herself, succumbing to the pleasure he gave her body.

He broke away from the kiss, already missing those sweet plump lips. Natsu looked her in the eyes as he let out a happy sigh. Part of him didn't want to leave, but he knew he might regret it if he stayed. "I want to too, but I need to go grab something first."

The look of confusion she wore earlier came back as she blinked at him. "What?"

Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair, feeling his scalp was damp with sweat. He wondered if it would be too much to ask for them to shower first. He wasn't opposed to having sweaty sex, but he preferred being clean when they started.

He made sure there was a gap between them again, not wanting to be tempted to break his own rules. The way things were going tonight, he knew there was a chance he might. "I need to go get a condom."

When Lucy raised a brow, he explained. "I didn't bring any 'cause I didn't think we'd be, well, you know."

Lucy sat up straighter, a little surprised but a smile pulled at her face. "Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm on the pill." She took it just in case, wanting to be prepared for any possibility, even if she wasn't with anyone right now.

Natsu's lips twisted as his brows furrowed. He delayed opening his mouth, already hoping he wasn't going to ruin everything. "No offense, and I really mean it," he started, nodding as he looked into her eyes. "I don't want to offend you at all. I trust you, it's just, I would feel more comfortable if I wore one."

Natsu paused, letting that information sink in for a second before adding, "If it's not okay, then we can't have sex. I don't mind doing other stuff, but honestly? I'm not ready to be a father, and birth control can fail."

It took Lucy a moment before she nodded, reaching out to place a hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I understand." It wasn't that Natsu didn't trust her. He just wanted to keep himself from being uncomfortable, and she respected that. Plus, he had a point. Birth control wasn't always effective, and a condom would increase their chances of not having an accidental pregnancy.

Grinning, Natsu stood up, heading for the door as he said, "I saw a gas station across the street. I'll be right back."

"Hurry," Lucy joked, seeing his eyes flicker before he disappeared out the door, swiping the key card in the process.

Once the door closed, Lucy jumped up and went to her bag. She pulled out her shower stuff, quickly heading into the bathroom to wash the sweat and beer from her skin. Scrubbing every inch of her body, Lucy wanted to be as clean as possible before they did anything. She didn't wash her hair, but she did rinse it, hoping there wouldn't be a kink left over from having it in a ponytail all day.

By the time Natsu came back, Lucy was wrapped in a white towel, the small thing barely covering her large breasts and supple thighs. Natsu was about to announce that he was back, but his words died in his throat as soon as he saw her emerge from the bathroom, steam escaping into the main part of their room.

"Fucking hell," he murmured, dropping the pack of condoms on the bed before walking over to her. He was about to grab her, planning on putting her on the little counter so he could kiss her senseless, but Lucy held up a hand, halting his movements.

"Not so fast," she teased, moving her hand to point at the shower. "Go clean up first."

Natsu pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he took a step closer to her. "Do I gotta?"

Lucy could tell from his tone, he was only kidding, but she could play along. Her eyes glanced down, seeing the bulge in his shorts growing larger as his eyes flitted from her face to her barely-concealed breasts. If she even sneezed they would pop out.

Feeling confident from Natsu's hungry stare, Lucy closed the gap between them, her lips seeking out his ear before whispering, "There's something I want to do to you, but I need you nice and clean before I stick my tongue there."

Natsu pulled back, one of his pink brows raising. "You wanna rim me?"

Lucy's eyes were blown wide as she sputtered, "Wh-what?! No!" She put her hands up to her face, trying to hide her growing blush. "I want to suck your,  _you know_ , your cock. Wh-why would you think I wanted to... to—"

Natsu laughed as he took a step back, looking past her to the counter where the bottles of hotel body wash and shampoo stuff where located. He hadn't brought his own, not thinking he was going to shower. Honestly, he didn't think they were even going to stop by a hotel.

"Just curious," he said, shifting so he could grab the little bottles, hoping they didn't smell terrible. He sniffed one of them as he asked, "Have you ever had one before?"

Lucy gulped while shaking her head, slowly lowering her hands to reveal her deep flush. "N-no..."

Natsu shrugged before opening the door, allowing more heat to escape into the room. "You should try it sometime. It can feel really fucking good."

Lucy's core pulsed, almost tempted to ask if he could show her exactly what he meant, but she was too shy for that. Instead, she let out a little squeak as she said, "Oh?"

Natsu nodded, setting the bottles on the little rack in the shower before turning to face her. "Yeah." Without breaking eye contact, he slowly started pulling at the hem of his shirt, lifting it inch by inch to reveal his tan, toned skin. He smiled when he saw the way her flush worked down her neck, spreading to the tops of her generous chest.

Lucy was speechless as she watched him strip for her, admiring his abs and chest before he turned, showing her his back muscles. She clenched her thighs together, feeling heat flood her body once again.  _'Maybe I was wrong. There's no way he's human...'_

She found her eyes glued to him as he started unbuttoning his shorts, his gorgeous back still facing her. She saw the top of his ass. From what she could tell, it was firm and a little paler than the rest of his skin, but before he showed her more, the door abruptly closed, cutting off the little strip show.

Lucy let out a gasp, only then realizing she was panting, her core hot and wet for the man behind that door. She was right. She was absolutely right.

He was going to be the death of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate everyone's support! Please let me know what you thought of this story so far? I love hearing from you! :)


	4. Conclusion

**Chapter Four: Conclusion**

While Natsu took a suspiciously long shower, Lucy got prepared. She used a towel, then blow dried her hair so it wouldn't be as damp. She brushed her teeth, wanting to cover any bases she might have missed. She didn't know why she wanted to impress Natsu, but she did, hoping he would like what he saw, tasted, felt...  _everything_. She really wanted him to like her.

Finally, Lucy put on her secret weapon, something she packed just in case things turned heated, which honestly, she was hoping for when she mentioned the hotel the first time to Natsu. She didn't go around hooking up with random people, usually waiting until she was in an established relationship before getting too intimate, but Natsu was an exception.

She found herself feeling warm and safe around him, knowing in her heart it was okay to move quicker. She didn't think he was the type of person to hit it then quit it. It just didn't seem in his character.

When Lucy heard the water turn off in the shower, she went to the bed, trying to get in some type of sexy position to greet Natsu with. She wasn't exactly sure if she was going to look silly or not, but the black lingerie clinging to her skin gave her a nice boost of confidence.

She never got a chance to wear it since her last relationship ended a few days after she bought it, so she was glad it fit her after all this time. The bust was a little tight and apparently her hips had grown a little wider since she bought it, but when she looked in the mirror earlier, she couldn't see any difference. If anything, it looked sexier now than last time.

Natsu stepped out from the bathroom after drying himself off. He only wore a towel around his waist, wondering if Lucy wanted him to get dressed or stay in his current state. He didn't mind either way. The idea of Lucy undressing him sent a welcomed shiver down his back, his cock giving a weak twitch at the idea.

A lazy grin worked its way onto Natsu's face. He had given himself a release in the shower, now feeling relaxed and sated for the time being. It was the only way he could ensure he wouldn't come too fast while playing with Lucy. He usually had a good amount of stamina on his own, but he wasn't taking any risks tonight. He wanted to preform his best, a need to impress Lucy driving him.

He thought it would take a while until his cock was fully erect again, but once he laid eyes on Lucy's beautiful form, laying sideways on the bed in that matching bra and panty set, Natsu felt his body reacting.

"Damn," he mumbled, suddenly worried he still wouldn't be able to last for long.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, the action gaining all of Natsu's attention for a moment before she opened her mouth, her voice sounding less confident than she appeared. "What do you think?"

Natsu's eyes flitted down her body, not bothering to hide his gaze as he drank in every detail. The thin straps barely held up her large breasts, covered in a lacy black bra. The cups were nearly see-through, with only thin black patterns keeping him from seeing her nipples.

Looking further down, Natsu saw the way her panties barely covered her hips, the lacy waistband contrasting wonderfully with her fair skin. The thin material covering her trimmed hair was also almost see-through, letting him see she preferred a little hair over her core. Natsu didn't mind one bit, fingers already itching to feel the soft, dark blonde curls.

He wished the fabric covering her slit was see-through too, but it was thicker, shielding his eyes from the prize. A low growl resonated in his throat, threatening to escape and let Lucy know exactly what he thought of her outfit. Fortunately for him, he regained control over himself, his voice deeper as he said, "You look amazing."

Just as he saw the way Lucy's eyes lit up, a thought occurred to him. "Wait..." His lips pulled into a smirk, amusement dancing in his green eyes. "Did you plan on seducing me?"

Lucy jolted, probably from being caught, but she kept herself composed, even if her voice gave away how nervous she was. "No... I was just being...  _optimistic_."

Natsu couldn't help but grin, loving her answer. "I'm glad."

He didn't bother asking if she wanted him dressed or not. While still having his towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips, Natsu walked over to her, itching to feel if her skin was as soft as it looked.

The bed dipped as he climbed on, taking a seat beside her before laying down on his side, nose less than an inch from hers. He hesitantly set a hand on her waist, feeling the difference in their temperatures. While she was warm, he was hot, her body melting against his skin.

Natsu didn't say anything as he leaned in, eager to kiss the gorgeous girl he was sharing a bed with. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her respond immediately, one of her hands resting on his bare chest.

The kiss started much faster than either anticipated, both hungry and greedy for the other. Lucy trailed her fingers freely down Natsu's torso, enjoying every firm, tight muscle she touched. Natsu's movements grew bold as well, his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties, making her thighs press tighter together to try to sooth the dull ache in her core.

While kissing, Natsu's towel slipped off. He didn't know if it was from when Lucy pulled him on top of her, or when he rolled over so they were on the opposite sides from where they started. He just knew it was gone when he felt Lucy's wandering hand trailing close to his ass, her fingers stilling when they reached his upper thigh.

They only broke the kiss for quick gasps of air before they were devouring each other again, Natsu's cock as hard as a rock and Lucy's panties soaked with need.

Natsu noted Lucy didn't touch his cock right away, but he did catch her stealing a peek at it when they caught their breaths one time, his lips pulling into a smirk when her eyes widened. He didn't know if she was surprised by his length or girth. He was a bit above average, but not freakishly so.

Lucy licked her lips before pressing them against Natsu's again, already feeling her body tingle with the thought of fitting him inside her. He was bigger than anything she had before, and that included her seven inch dildo she only brought out during her alone time. The anticipation was killing her, almost to the point of asking if he would skip the foreplay and just fuck her, but she didn't utter those dirty words...  _yet_.

Natsu's lips felt like fire as they trailed down her jaw and to her neck, his tongue licking at the sensitive skin before his sharp teeth started nipping at her, drawing out whimpers from the woman as she allowed him to taste her.

His cock throbbed when a moan slipped from her parted lips, reacting to the way he bit at the crook of her neck. He licked over the spot, tongue hot and wet before he moved his lips to her shoulder, taking his sweet time by peppering kisses on her.

Lucy squirmed under his ministrations, her fingers digging into his skin when he sucked on the spot right above her collarbone. Her voice was raspy as she spoke, but it only made the fire in Natsu's belly grow hotter.

"I like that," she whispered, one hand weaving into his damp pink locks to pull him closer to her body.

"Good," he mumbled against her skin, loving how her flush seemed to follow his movements.

Natsu didn't realize when he was on top of her again, wondering if she preferred him like that. She seemed pretty insistent on putting him in that position, so he decided to stay there for a while, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him when he gave her a soft bite to the curve of her breasts.

Lucy arched her back, pushing herself closer to him. Natsu took the opportunity to ease one of his hands under her body, feeling for the clasp on her bra. As beautiful as Lucy looked in it, he wanted the damn thing off.

While fiddling with the clasp, Natsu dragged his tongue down her left breast, inwardly smiling when he felt a hardened bump along the way. He pressed his lips to it, giving her nipple a kiss before pinching it with his lips, loving the sounds she made in response.

Lucy lightly raked her nails against Natsu's scalp, her hand traveling past the part where his hair was long and venturing to the part where it was buzzed. He enjoyed it all, lapping at her nipple mercilessly while Lucy's moans grew louder, his cock throbbing as his mind told him to take her already.

 _'Not yet,'_  he thought, sucking roughly on her nipple just as his fingers unhooked one of the clasps on her bra. The material loosened, but not nearly enough to remove the bra. He was tempted to just rip it off, but he wanted Lucy to enjoy what was happening, and he doubted ripping her lingerie set was the way to make her relax. Especially since it looked and felt expensive.

" _Natsuuu_ ," Lucy whined, causing his body to immediately react.

He released her nipple, worried he upset her by doing something she didn't like, but he found out a moment later there was nothing to worry about.

"Kiss me?" she asked, her cheeks a beautiful shade of red that made him growl.

"Of course," he whispered, climbing up her body to plant his lips to hers, easily dominating the kiss. Her tongue was just as eager to play with his, but that wasn't all he felt. Lucy started lifting her hips, her softness pressing against his hardened member.

Natsu grunted into her mouth, the hand playing with her bra clasp retreating for the time being so he could grasp her ass, pulling her closer to his erection. Lucy's hands moved to rest on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he ground himself against her, drawing whimpers and moans from the woman.

"Feels...  _good_."

Natsu couldn't help but agree, especially for him. He had nothing covering his cock, letting him feel everything that was done to him, whereas Lucy still had her panties on. He could feel from the moisture collecting on the underside of his cock that she was wet, her panties soaked. It made waiting that much harder, but he pushed past the urge to ravage her now. He wanted her completely warmed up and ready before they went all the way, wanting her to enjoy every second of it.

Natsu eventually left her mouth, but not by his own accord. He guessed Lucy was getting antsy considering she was the one to push his head down, leading him straight to her breast again. It was hard for him to focus on lathering her right nipple with his tongue while also grinding against her core, but he managed somehow. He swore a few times he was going to finish again, Lucy's sweet moans and heavenly taste almost overwhelming him.

Lucy moaned his name when he swirled his tongue around her nipple, his teeth scraping against her bra a second later. He was careful, not wanting his teeth to get snagged in the lacy material. What good was resisting the urge to rip her clothes off if he ended up ruining the bra anyway?

Natsu jolted in surprise when he felt the bra go slack against her skin. He pulled back a few inches, seeing Lucy's hand come from behind her back, making him realize she was the one who unhooked the last clasp. He watched, mesmerized as she slipped the straps off her arms, pausing before she tossed the bra off the bed.

Natsu wondered if she was going to be shy, covering her breasts from his viewing pleasure, but he was surprised once again when her hand cupped the back of his head, bringing his mouth to her chest again.

" _Yes!_ " she cried out, hips bucking to chase his erection as he sucked at the sensitive nub. "Fuck!  _Naah_ - _Natssuu!_ "

He absolutely loved the way she moaned his name. It made him feel powerful, giving him an ego boost. He was determined to get her to scream his name plenty of times while he had her in his arms.

A growl resonated in his chest when he felt Lucy's grinding get shorter but faster, realizing she was rubbing the tip of his cock against herself. If he had to guess, he would say she was focusing on her clit. He didn't mind, taking pleasure in her pleasure. He loved the idea of her using him to get herself off. Part of him wanted to tear himself away from her breast and watch her rub herself against him, but he stayed where he was, spoiling her nipple before switching to the other.

Lucy's hands fell to his ass, nails digging into the muscular skin as she pulled him closer to her, forcing him to thrust harder against her. He realized it wasn't enough for her. Deciding to give her more, Natsu's tongue gave her nipple one last flick before his lips started moving downwards, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her soft stomach.

She whined at the loss of contact, but Natsu started to realize she wasn't exactly as innocent as he thought she was, his green eyes widening when he saw one of her hands come up to her face. She popped two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them for a second before touching one of her breasts, pinching and pulling at the tender, pink flesh before she rubbed at the hardened nipple.

"Fucking hell," he muttered as he got to her panties, tongue dipping out to taste the flesh right above the waistband. Lucy really was going to kill him if she didn't knock that off, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop being so damn sexy.

Lucy's head was thrown back when he dragged a finger over her covered slit, seeing the outlines of her wet folds easily through the damp material. He thumbed at the edges of her panties, loving the way her thighs quivered in response.

Natsu took his hands off her for a second before settling them on her inner thighs, massaging her skin as he spoke. "When you write smut," he started, sliding his hands up her thighs. "Do you write based off experience?"

Lucy didn't realize she was breathing so heavily until she tried to speak, her voice raspy and her chest rising and falling quickly as she panted. Her fingers didn't stop playing with her nipple, her other hand groping at her neglected breast. She could feel Natsu's warm breath on her core, desperately wishing he would taste her.

"S-sometimes," she moaned, her fingers rolling her nipples when Natsu nibbled at her inner thigh. She took a deep breath, wondering when the room became so hot. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face from her forehead as she finally answered. "Only when it's really good, so not usually."

Natsu licked at the spot he bit before brushing his mouth against the apex of her legs, feeling the moist heat radiating from her panties. "Interesting," he mumbled, purposely touching his lips against her covered core as he spoke.

Lucy pushed herself closer to his mouth, but he pulled back, not yet giving her what she wanted. Speaking a little louder so Lucy could hear, he asked, "Will you write about this?"

Lucy arched her back when she felt his flat tongue dragging over her panties, but she whimpered when he stopped, right before he was about to hit her clit. She needed stimulation there, her body crying out to touch herself if he wasn't going to.

Pinching her nipples again, Lucy asked, "Do you want me to?"

She squirmed when he dragged his finger over her covered core. He dipped in just a bit, feeling more moisture collect on the panties. He couldn't wait to sample her directly, but he was having too much fun making her wait.

Natsu spread her thighs wider, thoroughly enjoying the view of her panties clinging to her lower lips, the insides of her thighs wet with her arousal. He propped himself up on his elbows, fingers separating her folds so the strip of material dug further into her drenched core and applied more pressure to her clit.

" _Fuck_ ," Lucy whimpered, but he wasn't ready for that yet.

He looked her dead in the eyes as he grinned. "Yes."

It took Lucy a moment to figure out what he was saying 'yes' to. She almost forgot the question she asked, wondering if he wanted her to write about this experience. She moaned when his thumb finally touched her clit, the digit giving her lazy circles around the swollen nub. It wasn't enough friction to get her off, but she accepted anything she could get at this point.

Natsu was making her feel amazing, so she figured she could give him a treat, if he earned it. "Then I guess you'll have to blow my mind," she joked, her eyes sliding shut as she tossed her head back, her core clenching around nothing as he applied more pressure to her clit.

"Well," he chuckled, thumb moving downwards to run over her slit. "I guess that leaves me no choice," he joked back, smiling at their playful banter. His green eyes were devilish as he ran his finger back up, briefly touching her covered clit before he pushed her panties to the side, revealing her soaked core to him.

"Guess so," Lucy said breathlessly. "I— _Ahhhh!_ " She thrust herself closer to him when he took her exposed bundle of nerves between his lips, his hot tongue finally giving her the attention she craved. She didn't try to hold back, her moans filling the room as Natsu brought her to new heights. " _Yes!_  Fuck! Na- _Natsuuu! Yesss!_  It feels so fucking g- _good!_ "

Natsu ate it all up, enjoying her praise and the taste of her juices. He dipped his tongue directly into her, loving her sweet, delicious flavor. He swore he had never tasted anything better in his life.

One of his hands kept her panties to the side while his other played with her folds. She wanted him to finger her, but the tips of his fingers only traced around her entrance, collecting her arousal and teasing her all at the same time. The furthest he went inside her was half an inch, and it was torture. Her hips bucked, trying to get closer to his fingers, but it was useless. Natsu wasn't giving in.

At least he hadn't stopped licking her clit, his tongue working the small nub over while his lips occasionally sealed around it, sucking at the sensitive spot. She cried out, her own fingers groping her breasts while her palms rubbed against her erect nipples. She loved every bit of it, not surprised at all when she came by his tongue and fingers. Her thighs shook uncontrollably before clenching around his head, but Natsu didn't seem to mind as he shifted his mouth, licking wildly at her pussy to drink her natural juices.

" _Damn_ ," he murmured, feeling her wetness coating his lips and part of his nose. "You taste so fucking good."

Lucy barely heard the last part, Natsu's mouth pressing against her core again to taste her. Her hands rubbed up and down her body, her nerves on fire as he drew her closer to the edge once again, not showing her any mercy as he pushed her off, causing her second orgasm.

" _NATSUUU!_ " she screamed, her toes curling and back arching. She closed her eyes tight as powerful waves of pleasure crashed over her body. She couldn't hear or see anything for a moment when she finally opened her eyes, her senses overwhelmed.

Before she could come down, she was climbing right back up again. Natsu finally thrust one of his fingers into her body, her inner walls giving him no resistance. She was completely warmed up, ready to accept his cock, but he was still teasing her, playing with her body in the most delicious ways she could imagine.

By the time she came down from her third high, Lucy was spent, her core pulsing out of control as her heart raced just as fast. " _Natsuuuuu_ ," she whimpered when he started licking her again. She loved it, but she wanted him to fuck her now. She needed to feel full, to wrap herself around his cock as she came undone again. " _Please!_  Fuck me!"

"Shit," he grunted, thrusting two fingers into her body. She was gushing, a pool of her own wetness collecting on the sheets. "Do you realize how fucking sexy you sound when you beg?" He gave her another thrust, earning a choked sob. "I might cum without even touching myself."

"We wouldn't... want that," Lucy moaned, her hands fisting the blankets as she felt herself climbing again. She didn't think it was possible to be this turned on before actually having sex. Even when a vibrator was used on her, she had never been this overwhelmed with pleasure.

Natsu growled, his two fingers withdrawing from her core before he rubbed a third against her wetness, lubricating it before he slowly pushed all three into her body. Lucy was clenching around his fingers, but her body still accepted the intrusion. She was worked up enough that he thought he might get away with four fingers inside her, but he didn't want to do that right now. Besides, she looked like she couldn't take any more fingers without getting completely worn out.

Natsu regrettably pulled away from her sopping wet pussy, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw how beautiful she was, and he wasn't just talking about her entrance.

Lucy's body was flushed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was panting, trying to control herself now that Natsu wasn't touching her anymore. He shifted to his knees, fingers slipping under the waistband of her panties before giving them a little tug.

Lucy used what little energy she had left to lift her hips, feeling him pull her panties off her tired body. She was now just as naked as he was, though they still looked pretty different. She admired his swollen lips, her arousal clinging to his face where he ate her out. Three of his fingers were shiny from her wetness, and his chest and face had a much lighter flush than she carried. Though, she figured that might have been from his tan skin, concealing some of the color.

Pressing the fabric of her panties up to his nose, Natsu inhaled deeply, his cock throbbing at the wonderful scent. He rubbed his nose against the damp material before tossing it to the side, already forgetting about them.

Natsu didn't say anything as he crawled up her body, straddling her hips. She noted he kept his cock away from her core this time, seeing as he was now dripping with pre-cum. She wondered what it tasted like, but before she could voice her question, she felt something prodding at her lips.

Lucy blinked, not realizing how close Natsu was now. Her eyes flitted down, seeing his wet fingers touching her lips. Before she could ask, Natsu said, "Open up."

She obeyed without any protests, a soft gasp slipping out when he pushed his fingers into her mouth. She wasn't deterred by the taste of her own arousal, having tasted it before in her private times, but to have Natsu be the one of feed her this taste made her mind spin.

She hungrily lapped at the fingers, her tongue licking over every inch, even the spaces in between his fingers. Natsu seemed to enjoy it, his lips pulled into a smirk as he watched her, his eyes growing dark with lust.

"Good girl," he whispered, feeling her nibble on his fingers in response. Natsu pulled his fingers out of her mouth, replacing the empty space with his tongue as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

They both moaned at her flavor, Natsu's mouth holding far more of the taste. He loved the way Lucy thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, trying to gather as much of the sweetness as she could while her hands gripped at his biceps, feeling the strong muscles tensing.

There was no questioning it at this point. Lucy wanted Natsu just as badly as he wanted her.

He pulled away from the kiss, prepared to ask her if she was ready to have sex, but she surprised him by whimpering, " _Natsu_."

He swallowed hard as his cock throbbed, every fiber of his being amazing and transfixed by her voice and face. It didn't even have to be his name that she said, as long as she used that same tone. However, what she said next made his brain short-circuit and his body shudder with pleasure.

" _Please_ ," she moaned, hands moving to glide over his bare chest. "Let me suck you?"

Natsu growled as he leaned in, biting hard onto her shoulder. He couldn't stop the impulse to bite, but he could choose the location, deciding it would be better there since the skin was tougher than her neck or breasts. Lucy yelped, but the way her hands clutched at him made him realize she enjoyed it. At least he hadn't broken her skin.

When Natsu pulled back, he turned his gaze to her face, a dark glint dancing in his emerald eyes. She swore his eyes had never been more beautiful, but her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke, his voice gravely and deep.

"I'd fucking love that."

They both shifted until Lucy was sitting between his spread legs, his cock twitching when her hands slid up his thighs. He watched in fascination, his eyes sharp as her hand wrapped loosely around his cock, testing out the feel of him.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath when her thumb swiped over the head of his cock, collected and smearing the pre-cum around his sensitive nerves. He leaned back so he was propping himself up on one elbow while the other laid idly by.

Lucy tightened her grip a little before stroking downward, causing Natsu to hiss. He parted his lips, loving the way her hand felt on his shaft. She grew bold as she did it again and again, picking up speed until Natsu could no longer hold his moans in, gasping when she squeezed him around the base.

" _Fuck_ , that's good," he grunted, his thigh jerking when she lowered her head. He was anticipating the feeling, but it was better than anything he imagined. "Damn!  _Fu_ —"

Lucy took him in her mouth, not giving him a moment to adjust to the new sensation before she was bobbing her head up and down. Natsu finally tossed his head back for a second, his hand landing on her head, fingers sifting through her blonde locks. They were dry now, letting him know their foreplay had already gone on for a while.

"Damn,  _Lucy!_ " He moved her hair out of the way when it dared block his view. He didn't want to miss a second of watching this gorgeous creature sucking his cock, her saliva trailing down to pool on the sheets.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!"

If Lucy hadn't guessed it before, she realized it now. Natsu liked to talk while being intimate, specifically saying things that made her body flood with heat in the best of ways. It was driving her wild with lust and need, wanting to perform better to earn his praise.

" _Fuck_ , I love watching you take my dick," he moaned, tightening his hold on her hair for a moment before pushing her further down, taking another inch of him. "You're so  _fucking sexy_ , Lucy! Your mouth feels perfect!  _So good!_ "

Lucy felt his top half moving, but his hand didn't leave her head. He wasn't pushing too hard on her head, but part of Lucy wished he would. She kind of liked things rough, but she was too shy to admit it.

Natsu sat up straight before bending a bit, trailing his free hand down her bare back, admiring her beautiful skin. He reached over, grabbing at her ass. Lucy choked around his cock for a few seconds, clearly surprised by his actions. Not wanting to upset her, Natsu asked, "Is this okay?"

She hummed her response, causing him to hiss. " _Shit_ , that's good." He took it as a yes, seeing as she didn't try to stop him.

Smirking, Natsu asked, "Do you like punishments?" She hadn't done anything wrong, but he was curious if she would be okay with him doing something to her, even if it might hurt a little.

Lucy finally pulled up from his cock, a trail of saliva or pre-cum dripping down the corner of her mouth. Natsu was awestruck for a moment, almost missing what she said with his foggy mind.

"Please don't call it that," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I had a family friend who used that word way too much." She bent down, licking up the underside of his cock, never breaking his eye contact. "I'd rather not think of that right now, if that's okay?"

Natsu nodded quickly, groaning when she covered his cock with her mouth again, her wet heat surrounding him. She kept sucking on him, hollowing her cheeks to make it feel tighter.

Panting, Natsu said, "I only ask... 'cause I was...  _ahhhhh_... wanting to know... if you're... okay with... sp-spanking."

Lucy shuddered with pleasure at the thought. She pulled away from his cock again, this time keeping her lips against his head so she could tease him as she talked. Her tongue came out, swiping at the tip every few words. "I love it, just not too hard. Please?"

Nodding, Natsu smoothed his hand over her ass, testing out how soft and supple the skin was. When she resumed sucking him, Natsu drew his hand back. He waited a moment, wanting her anticipation to grow before finally giving her a light smack.

" _Fuck!_ " Natsu growled when she took him deeper in her mouth, not expecting that reaction at all. " _Damn_ , that was good!"

Lucy whimpered when he struck her again, this time only a little harder than the last. He didn't want to hurt her too much, only a little. He spanked her one more time before smoothing his hand over her ass again, admiring the nice shade of pink on her fair skin.

"You're beautiful," he tried to whisper, but it turned into more of a ragged moan halfway through. " _So fucking beautiful_."

Lucy hummed again, loving the praise he was giving her. She tried to take him deeper, but she had never taken a cock in her throat before, and honestly, she didn't know if it was even possible with Natsu's width. However, she didn't get to find out since Natsu started to pull at her hair lightly, trying to get her attention.

"That feels amazing, but unless you want me cumming in your mouth, you should stop."

Lucy pulled up, letting the saliva trickle down her lips. She straddled his lap, enjoying the look of shock that crossed his face for a second. Leaning closer, Lucy breathed into his ear, stealing every ounce of attention he had.

Knowing he liked dirty talk, Lucy whispered, "What if I wanted you to cum on my face?" She was worried she was going to make a fool of herself, but Natsu's reaction showed he approved of her behavior.

His fingers dug into Lucy's hips before he flipped them, grabbing both of her wrists before pinning them above her head. He held her there, his eyes fierce as he growled. "You're such a dirty girl, aren'tcha?"

Natsu didn't give her a moment to respond, his mouth covering hers a second later, tongue thrusting past her parted lips. He didn't particularly like the taste of himself, but he did enjoy Lucy's reaction. She moaned as his tongue caressed hers, her hips bucking to try to meet his without any luck. He was hovering over her, his lower half too high for her to reach his aching cock.

The kiss ended a few minutes later, both of them panting for air as they looked at each other's flushed faces and disheveled hair. A lazy grin spread over Natsu's face, his eyes slightly hooded. "You're awesome. You know that?"

Lucy bit back a smile, not understanding why he said that now that they we barely touching. He had let go of her wrists sometime during the kiss, his hands now by her head so he could support his weight. Regardless, Lucy took the compliment, leaning in to peck at his swollen lips, right over his piercing. "You are too."

He grinned wider, a light flickering in his green eyes. "Thanks!"

Natsu sat up, looking around the edge of the bed for the box of condoms he bought. He grabbed it, holding it in his lap as he faced Lucy again. "Do you still wanna?"

She nodded, no doubts in her mind. "Yes."

"Okay," he said, opening the box. "Remember, you can stop at any time." As he tore open one of the condoms and rolled it on his cock, he added, "Even if we've already started. Just say the word and I'll stop."

"Thanks."

Natsu shook his head as he made sure the condom was properly on. "No need to thank me." Instead of going on with a long speech about how people should be able to say no whenever they feel uncomfortable, Natsu climbed between Lucy's legs, spreading her thighs before his finger trailed along her exposed pussy.

Lucy raised a brow, thinking the missionary position was a little plain after everything they did, but Natsu surprised her by grabbing her thighs, lifting her legs to hook them over his shoulder. Feeling extremely exposed now, Lucy shivered, ready for what was about to happen.

Natsu's thumb traced around her folds, feeling the slick skin around her entrance. She was still soaked, which was exactly how Natsu wanted her. "Ready?" he asked, grabbing the base of his cock before dragging the head against her wetness.

Lucy jolted when he rubbed over her clit, teasing the sensitive nub for a few seconds before he moved his cock, no longer touching her as he waited for her answer. He knew there was a chance he could annoy her with so many questions, but he wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. He didn't want her to regret this.

"Fuck me," Lucy demanded, her eyes showing she was dead serious.

Natsu pressed his tip against her entrance, slowly slipping himself in. There was little resistance since she was warmed up, but he still felt the tightness from her inner walls, her heat consuming him.

"I can feel you stretching," Natsu breathed, amazed by the feeling. Her walls were clenching around him as she adjusted to his size.

Lucy whimpered, but out of pleasure, not pain. "Feels... really good." Natsu made sure her body was ready to accept his cock, all their foreplay leading up to make penetration pain-free.

Natsu pressed deeper inside until he was fully sheathed. His head spun from the amazing feeling, but he didn't start yet, instead waiting a little longer. He would say it was just so she could adjust more, but that wasn't completely true. Her body felt incredible wrapped around him, her inner muscles massaging every inch of him.

Stalling, Natsu nibbled at her leg, causing Lucy to squirm and tighten around him. Not being able to hold in his sounds, Natsu moaned, his brows furrowing as he said exactly what was on his mind. " _Fuck!_  You feel awesome!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile and giggle at Natsu's wide grin. Never before had she been with someone as playful as him, loving the energy he carried with him.

Seeing and feeling that she was relaxed, Natsu started moving. They gasped when he started pulling out, only to moan when he pushed back in. Her body was more accepting of his cock due to the preparations and the angle, his cock sliding along every nook and cranny deep inside her.

"Na _-Na_ _aatsuuu! Fuck!_  Yes!  _Yes!_ "

As Natsu got faster, he didn't go harder, enjoying the way she felt around him. Lucy didn't ask for more, instead crying out his name as he increased his speed. Her moans got more sporadic when he leaned in, her thighs burning from being stretched, but she loved it. When their mouths met, Lucy kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

Natsu's hips didn't stop until he brought her close to the edge, feeling her legs shake and her inner walls beginning to contract. Before she could come, he pulled out, earning a whine from the woman who was on the verge of finishing.

Natsu flipped her over, wrapping one arm around her body to bring her up until she was on all fours. He rammed himself inside her, careful to make sure he didn't bottom out as he kept his arm around her, moving his hand so he could play with her clit.

Lucy didn't have any time to figure out what was going on before she was coming around his cock, a string of mangled curses slipping past her parted lips as her body quaked with pleasure.

Natsu waited until she was done with her orgasm before pulling out, knowing if he didn't pause, he would end up finishing now. "Get on your back again," Natsu instructed, happy when she obeyed.

He trailed two fingers over her exposed core, lubricating them before thrusting them into her body. While she moaned at the new intrusion, Natsu leaned in, his lips wrapping around one of her pert nipples. Lucy was writhing under him in a matter of seconds, moaning his name as he continued to give her more pleasure than she could handle.

"Yes! Yes! H- _harder!_   _AHHH!_   _Yes!_  Like that! I  _fucking_  love that!" Lucy's back arched as her toes curled, her body shaking and thighs trembling as she came again. She had officially lost count of how many times he made her come, endorphins flooding her mind and body.

Lucy thought when she came down from her natural high that it was over, but she realized Natsu was already inside of her again, thrusting upwards into her. She blinked, wondering how she didn't notice that he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

Natsu was using his arm muscles to lift her up and fuck herself on his cock while his hips jumped, meeting the thrusts. It took Lucy a minute before she was able to help, her limbs feeling like jelly after everything they did together. Using her thighs and legs, she helped ride his cock.

" _So good!_ " Natsu groaned, sweat dripping down his forehead and the back of his neck. Lucy felt perfect wrapped around him, her core clenching and pulsing on his cock. "Fuck,  _Lucy!_   _Ngghh!_ "

Natsu started biting and licking her neck, causing Lucy to lose whatever control she had over herself. " _Yes_ _!_  I fucking love—  _ahhhhh!_  Love the way you fuck me!"

"I love it too," he growled, nails digging into Lucy's hips as she continued to ride him. Natsu felt himself getting close again, but instead of trying to delay it, he allowed himself to get closer to the edge. He only wanted Lucy to come undone once more before he let himself succumb to the pleasure.

Natsu reached down, the pad of his thumb lightly rubbing over her engorged bundle of nerves while he played with her breasts, moaning whenever his mouth was free.

"Fucking  _love it_ ," he grunted right before sucking at one of her nipples. " _Amazing!_ "

Natsu was about to switch to the other breast, but he saw Lucy was playing with that nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers. He couldn't stop himself from licking at the parts where her fingers couldn't touch, loving the way she shouted his name in ecstasy.

Lucy's rhythm was shattered immediately. She shuddered and convulsed on top of him, burying her head in his neck as she screamed in pleasure, coming around his cock stronger than any of the other orgasms she had earlier. " _NAAATSUUUU!_ "

Natsu was forced to come too, his cock twitching wildly before releasing into the condom. He grunted when it happened, not at all prepared. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her as still as he could as he felt himself emptying into the condom, part of him wishing he had left it off so he could feel what it was like to release inside of her, but he knew he made the right choice earlier.

Natsu held her against him for a few minutes after she stopped shaking, both of them exhausted and sweating. He turned, pressing a kiss to her temple before slowly pulling her away from him, grinning at the lazy smile on her face.

"You're gorgeous," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She tried returning it, but she was too tired to move, needing him to lift her off his spent cock before resting her on the bed.

While Natsu went to throw the used condom away in the trash can, Lucy slowly regained some strength. She managed to sit up, but her body swayed, giving away her sleepy condition. He couldn't blame her, he was sleepy too after that.

When he returned to the bed, they quickly tangled themselves together, Natsu holding her close. He heard a soft pop as she opened her mouth, her voice barely a whisper. "That was... amazing."

Natsu couldn't help but agree. "Best fuck of my life."

"Really?" she asked, not sounding surprised. It had been the best of her life too. No one had ever been so in tune with her needs and wants, spoiling her beyond what she thought was normal.

Then again, Natsu was anything but normal, but she liked that about him.

"Yes," he breathed, answering her question. "That was, just... That was incredible, Lucy."

She grinned, snuggling closer to him. "I'm definitely writing about this."

Natsu nuzzled her cheek, smiling to himself. He had completely forgotten about that. With a teasing tone, Natsu asked, "Does that mean I get your username now?"

She hummed for a second, as if debating her answer. "Yeah, I'll give it to you."

They shared a laugh before Lucy yawned, causing him to do the same. "We should get some rest," he sighed, eyes drifting shut.

She nodded, not bothering to say anything as she tried falling asleep. However, her almost-slumber was ruined as soon as the phone in their room started ringing, the sound making her jump in Natsu's arms.

He groaned, reluctantly letting go of Lucy so he could answer it, not trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Yeah?"

Lucy watched as Natsu's face went from irritated to surprised, then embarrassed as his cheeks began to turn a shade of red.

"S-sorry about that," he said, voice less aggressive than before. "Won't happen again."

He hung up the phone, running a hand through his hair before letting out a strained chuckle. "Well, that was awkward."

"What?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brows.

"I uh... Huh... That was the front desk..." He cupped the back of his neck, trying not to laugh as he thought about it. "I guess they got some complaints that we were being too loud."

Lucy wanted to hide under the sheets, mortified that people heard them. "Oh no..."

He nodded, not able to resist the urge to make a joke of it. " _Oh yes_."

Letting out a squeak, Lucy covered her face, thoroughly embarrassed. "That's never happened to me before."

Natsu cocked his head, now amused. "Are you not normally that loud?"

"No," she mumbled, peeking through her fingers to look at him. "Never."

He grinned, liking that answer a lot. He laid down in the bed, leaning over to turn off the last lamp in the room before it went almost dark, the light coming from around the curtains allowing him to see her face. "So, are you gonna put that in your story too?"

Lucy finally brought her hands down, knowing Natsu wouldn't be able to see her blush. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close before whispering, "Might add some humor to it?"

"We'll see," she said, then let out a soft gasp when Natsu moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling at the skin. "Do you want to go again?" Lucy asked, not knowing if she was up for any more.

Natsu chuckled as he pulled away, his voice deep enough to make her core pulse. "No. Not right now." He nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her scent. "Gotta rest for a bit. I already came twice today."

Lucy furrowed her brows, confused as she asked, "Twice?"

Natsu kissed her neck, leaving his lips there as he spoke, causing her to shiver. "Was scared I was gonna finish too fast. Wanted to enjoy you longer."

Lucy hummed, wrapping her arm around him before shifting, setting her head on his chest, his arm trailing down her back. "I was wondering why your shower was so long."

Natsu grinned, realizing he had been caught. "Guilty."

Instead of teasing him, Lucy yawned again. "I'm sleepy." She snuggled closer to him, loving his warmth despite the summer heat outside.

"Me too," he whispered, kissing her hair. He was ready to go to sleep too, but a thought popped into his head. Not wanting to wait until morning, Natsu said, "Hey Lucy."

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She tried to giggle, but she was too exhausted. "Yesh," she mumbled, barely kissing his chest.

He smiled, tightening his grip on her. "Awesome."

They passed out soon after, Lucy in Natsu's arms and him protectively wrapped around her, thankful she met him when she did. He would have hated missing out on getting to know such a great person.

Who knew a concert was all it took to get them to cross paths?

* * *

**Two years later**

Lucy turned her head when she saw her phone light up. Grabbing the device, she unlocked it, seeing she had a new email from the site she posted her fanfiction on.  _'A new review,'_  she mentally read, clicking on the notification to read what was said.

Her lips curved into a smile when she saw the familiar username, belonging to none other than her boyfriend. She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head at what he wrote, hearing his voice in her head as she read.

_**Hey ya! Great chapter! Gotta say I didn't see what one comin! Thought it was a little weird when you had her use chocolate syrup though. Don't you like strawberry better? Anyways awesome smut! Loved that part where he spit and it landed on her pussy while they were fucking. Really hot. Too bad this site doesn't allow emojis. I'd totally do the ok hand one. Wondering if you want to try that tonight? I can pick up a bottle of syrup on my way home? I get off at six if you wanna come over? Anyways again, loved the chapter! Can't wait for the next update. And to the person who commented before me, don't worry! There's no reason to say your sorry for writing a long review, she likes long ones, trust me. They make her smile really big! So no worries! :D Ha! Just realized that sounds like an innuendo. :P Well, I mean you do like long ones. ;) Love ya!** _

Lucy's shoulders shook as she suppressed a giggle, finding Natsu once again silly but amusing. She didn't know how she felt about him mentioning their sex life online, but thankfully he was the only person in real life who knew her username, becoming one of her followers as soon as he read her first story, even if he wasn't in the same fandom she was. She had apparently brought him into her fandom with her stories alone, and now he was quite the fan of the series she wrote for.

Deciding she spent enough time writing for the afternoon, Lucy got up, gathering her stuff before leaving the library. Natsu would be getting off work soon, and she wanted to see him, even more so after he mentioned that syrup.

Later that night, Lucy met Natsu at his house. He still lived with his father, but he was saving up for his own place. He was now working as a tattoo artist, finally finished with his apprenticeship.

Lucy wasn't completely inside Natsu's room before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear, warm breath fanning over her skin. "I'm going to do something to you you've never had done before."

Lucy gulped, her voice shaky as she nodded. "Okay." Her body was already trembling with excitement, ready for whatever Natsu could throw her way. She trusted him to make her feel good when they were behind closed doors, but unfortunately for her, this time it was much more pain than pleasure.

* * *

" _Fuck!_  That hurts," Lucy whimpered, wanting to jerk away, but Natsu's strong hand kept her still.

"Almost done," he grunted, furrowing his brows as he tried to concentrate. He wanted to do this right, but it was difficult when she kept squirming.

" _Natsuuu_ ," she whined, making his pulse rush.

"Shit," he mumbled, knowing he needed to finish soon or she would mess it up by moving. "Hold still. I promise. Five more minutes."

She almost didn't hear him over the buzzing, her attention bouncing around the room that was now dedicated to Natsu. She gripped the edge of her seat, her shoulder blade burning from his ministrations. "Will you tell me what it is now?"

Natsu chuckled, the needle digging into Lucy's skin to color the design in. "Nope!"

Lucy winced, hoping this would end quickly. When Natsu said he was going to do something she had never had done before, she didn't think he was going to give her her first tattoo, especially since he said he didn't want to do friend's ink. Apparently over the years he changed his mind.

Finally, the torture ended as Natsu turned off the tattoo gun. "Alright! Finished!"

He cleaned the blood off, admiring his work. It wasn't the first tattoo he had given, but to him, it was a nice job. "Go check it out."

"I'm almost scared to look," she murmured, standing up before heading to the mirror.

She gasped when she looked at the reflection, red, orange, yellow, and pink all blending together to create a beautiful work of art on her skin. Igneel certainly was the best around, teaching his son every trick in and out of the book to ensure he would do a fantastic job every time.

"Is that?"

"A crimson lotus," Natsu answered, grinning when he saw her smile. Her brown eyes lit up, her body shifting so she could see the entire design.

"It's beautiful," she said, awestruck. Lucy turned to look at him, deciding she wouldn't punish him for giving her a tattoo without first telling her what it was of, even if she ultimately agreed to letting him do it in the first place. "I love it."

Natsu's grin grew wider as he wrapped her in a hug, mindful not to touch her sore shoulder blade. "And I love you," he whispered in her ear, feeling her tighten her grip around him.

"I love you too," she said, pushing him backwards so he landed in the chair she was just sitting at. She climbed on his lap, easily capturing his lips in a kiss. It didn't last long, Natsu pulling away to tell her he had to cover her tattoo before they started getting carried away. Apparently, she had to have it covered for an hour before washing it.

After he took care of it, they started kissing again, Lucy's mind racing as she thought of all the things they could do in that hour... Too bad he forgot the syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Yay! Finally finished this short story! Let me know what you thought of it. Hope you check out whatever projects I have in the future, but no pressure. Don't want anyone reading anything they're not comfortable with.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate feedback. Favorite part? Least favorite part? A scene you wished was longer? Anything? I accept constructive criticism! :)


End file.
